Memories we Made Together
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.-Mark Twain, The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart.-Helen Keller, Memory is a child walking along a seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things.-Pierce Harris
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided, and I have decided to make the sequel to **_**'It Started With A Card Game'**_** this story will follow their lives after it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra, if I did, Asami and Mako would have broken up by now…sorry Masami lovers.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Mako and Korra walked hand in hand together around Republic City. They laughed and joked around at the many different clothes that were being advertised in the shops windows. Finally after a long say at laughing at different clothes, they decided to sit down at their favorite tree, the one they fell asleep under while looking for Bolin.

"Hey, Mako" Korra said to him, forming a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, Korra" he asked her. Korra smiled as she let go of his hand and raced to the tree.

"I'll race ya!" She cried over her shoulder. Mako laughed softly and chased after the girl. Sure people gave them weird looks as they chased each through the park, but they didn't care, who would care anyway? All they cared about was their undying love they had for each other, and no one could change that, even if people gave them weird looks.

"Alright, Korra, you beat me" Mako said to her, sitting down at the base of the tree. Korra plopped down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mako, you gotta promise me something" Korra told him, almost asleep.

"Yeah, Korra"

"This tree is very special to us right? So we have to do everything in its sights"

"What do you mean, Korra?" He asked her. Korra laughed softly and looked at him.

"We have to get married in front of it and all that other junk" she told him. Mako smiled and looked at her.

"You have a deal" he said. They both smile and look at each other.

"I love you, Mako" Korra told him, smiling.

"I love you, too, Korra"

**XXXXXXXX**

"IKKI, YOU GIVE THAT TAPE BACK!" Korra yelled at the little girl who was running for her life. It wasn't her fault, oh no, it was Jinora's fault, Jinora wanted the tape, but she didn't, but of course the '_I'm older than you'_ thing came, so Ikki had to take the tape, she _had_ to, or she will be punished.

"No!" Ikki said screaming. Korra, of course did not want anyone to see that embarrassing video that Ikki and Jinora filmed while she and Mako were kissing.

"Ikki, give it back!" Korra said again, but this time calmer. Ikki stopped running and then thought for a bit.

"Let me think…NO!" Ikki began running to Jinora's room as Korra began running after her. Finally Ikki reached her sister's room and opened the door. She then slammed it in Korra's face.

"Did you get the tape?" Jinora asked her sister, who was huffing and puffing.

"Y-yes" Ikki answered, handing her sister the tape.

"This is perfect, Ikki, now here is your reward" Jinora told her, giving her sister a bottle full of lychee juice. Ikki gasped and takes the juice.

"Does daddy know you took it?" She asks her sister as she drinks the delicious juice.

"No, but mom does, so everything is alright" Jinora says to her. Ikki smiles and leaves the room, to be greeted by a very red faced Korra.

"Oh, hi, Korra" Ikki says to her sipping her lychee juice.

"Hi, Ikki, does your dad know you're drinking that?" Korra asks her. Ikki shakes her head and put her finger on her lips.

"Don't tell him!" Ikki warns her. A devious smile curls onto Korra's face as she faces the much younger girl.

"Oh, I won't tell him, if you get that tape back from Jinora" Korra tells her.

"Korra, I can't do that you know I can't!" Ikki tells her. Korra listens to her and nods her head.

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that you're dad, doesn't like it when you drink lychee juice, he says that it makes you hyper and hard to handle" Korra tells her.

"Oh, please, Korra, don't tell him! I'll do anything!" Ikki begs.

"Anything"

"_Anything"_ Ikki tells her.

"Alright, Ikki, I let you off the hook, if, and only if, you play a prank on your dad for me." Korra tells her.

"What is it?" Ikki asks her.

"Come here" Korra tells her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey, daddy"

"Good Afternoon, Ikki" Tenzin said to his daughter.

"Daddy, Mommy gave me cake, and I can't finish, do you want the rest?" She asks her dad with a puppy seal-dog face. Tenzin sighs and takes the cake.

"Okay, if you insist" Tenzin tells her.

"Here's the knife, Daddy!" Ikki tells him, giving him the knife.

"Thank you, Ikki" Tenzin tells her. Tenzin then goes into the dining room and sets the cake down.

"Did you give it to him?" Korra asks. Ikki nods, just as Bolin comes into the dining.

"Hey, Master Tenzin, sir, is you going to finish that whole cake?" Bolin asks.

"No, do you want it, Bolin?" Tenzin asks. Bolin nods. Tenzin hands the cake over to Bolin as well as the knife.

"Thanks!" Bolin calls. Tenzin nods and gets out of the dining room.

"Hello, Korra, Ikki, what are you doing here?" Tenzin asks. Korra looks around, and then decides on something.

"I forgot were the bathroom was, and Ikki was just showing me were one was, okay Ikki, and let's go to see were the bathroom is!" Korra tells her.

"Okay, Korra, this way!" Ikki says, following along. Tenzin shakes his and goes to see Pema.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Darn, you cake, cut!" Bolin yells at the cake as he tries to cut it. He doesn't know why it wasn't cutting at all, and seeing it not cutting made him upset. As he tries to cut the cake, Mako comes in the dining room, looking for Korra.

"Hey, Bo, have you seen Korra?" Mako asks him. Bolin stops trying to cut the cake and looks at his brother.

"No, why" Bolin asks. Mako sighs and sits down next to him.

"Well, I was looking around for her all day, but no avail. Are you sure?" He asks again.

"I'm positive!" Bolin tells him. "Now, do you know why this cake won't cut?" Bolin asks.

"Yes, Bo, it's because it'sa fake" Mako tells him.

"What! What do you mean?" Bolin asks, inspecting the fake cake.

"It is a sponge, Bo, and I am pretty sure Korra's behind this, aren't I right, Korra?" Mako says going over to a opened window were he saw Korra pass. Korra backs up and sees her boyfriend and Bolin still inspecting the cake.

"Hey, Mako, Bolin, how can I help you?" Korra asks trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Why?" Mako asks giving her a stern look. Korra sighs, knowing she has been defeated.

"The prank was for Tenzin, but then Bolin came up and asked for the cake, and that is how Bolin got stuck with it." Korra explained.

"Okay, okay, you are forgiven, Korra" Bolin tells her.

"Korra, promise me that next time that you will inform me and Bolin on your wonderful pranks?" Mako asks her.

"Promise, Mr. Hat Trick, now come on, I want to play a prank on Jinora!" Korra told him. Mako sighs and looks at her.

"Not now, Korra, not now."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Yes, first chapter is done! Hoped you liked it!**

**See that review button? Yes please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Legend of Korra!**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Mako, do you like Korra? Like do you really like her? Like how Mommy and Daddy like each other, or do you like her like you love…" Ikki kept pushing the questions, as Mako tried to relax after a long day after sparring with Korra.

"Hey, Ikki, how about you and me go annoy Jinora about the book she's reading?" Bolin suggested. Ikki looked at the earthbender, who was eating some dumplings that Mako had gotten him earlier.

"Sure thing, guy-who-is-eating-dumplings-before-dinner" Ikki said, going over to Bolin. Mako sighed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Bo" Mako thanked. Bolin nodded and went to annoy Jinora with Ikki.

Hours later, Korra went on a Mako hunt, looking around for her boyfriend. So far no such luck. Sighing, Korra sits down on the floor, not paying attention to what she was sitting on.

"Ow" Mako grumbled, opening his amber eyes. Korra looked over and saw who she was sitting on. Realizing it was Mako; she gasped, and started laughing.

"Sorry, Mako; didn't see you there!" Korra said in the midst of laughter. Mako grumbled and looked at his girlfriend of six years, and he still hasn't gotten used to her.

"Korra, get off of me already!" Mako yelled. Korra got off, still laughing, her now longer ponytail bouncing with her ponytail. Mako sighed and grabbed Korra from behind. Korra stopped laughing from Mako grabbing her. She looked at him, azure eyes meeting with amber eyes.

"Was that really a smart thing to do, Korra?" Mako asked her. Korra looked at him, feeling a blush creep to her face.

"N-no" Korra stuttered. Mako smirked slightly and kissed her forehead.

"What would I ever do without you?" Mako asked. Korra smiled and kissed him on the lips, passionately.

"I have no idea, Cool Guy, because you need me" Korra told him. Mako rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"You do know that was a rhetorical question, right?" He asked. Korra grinned and freed herself from his grasp and stood up.

"Of course I did, but that is the truth" she told him. Mako sighed, something's he will never understand from the now twenty-four year old Avatar. Sure she older now, but still acted like a child. But, Mako liked that about his girlfriend. He liked that she was different from the other girls and didn't follow what they did; instead she formed her own little pack.

That was something that Mako liked about her, her personality and her ability to not follow people. When the fashion changes, and when Korra sees everyone trying to look like someone they aren't, Korra just scoffs and continue looking like Korra, while everyone else looks like someone different.

"What are you thinking about, City Boy?" She asked him, using one of his many nicknames.

"Just how beautiful you are" he told her. Korra smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you" she told him.

"I love you, too." Korra smiled again and began to walk away. "Korra, wait" Mako said, reaching out to her, feeling the heavy object in his pocket.

"What is it, Mako?" She asked, turning to him, curiosity written all over her face.

"Come here, and close your eyes" he told her. She gave him a strange look.

"Before or after I walk over there?" She asked him. Mako laughed a little and smiled.

"After, Korra" he told her. Korra smiled and walked over were Mako was standing and closed her eyes.

"Okay, hit me." She told him. Mako nodded, and then realized that his girlfriend couldn't see him. Laughing slightly, Mako pulled out a necklace out of his pocket.

The necklace was like no other, it was certainly different. On the necklace it symbolized the sun and the moon, the moon being a crescent moon and blue, and the sun being full and red. On either side of the little pendent was two dark blue ribbons and silver clasp to close it. Smiling at his crafty work, Mako put the betrothal necklace on her.

Korra twitched a little, wondering what Mako was putting on her. She was growing impatient; wanting to know what was on her neck.

"Okay, open" Mako instructed her. Korra opened her eyes and then she laid eyes the betrothal necklace. Her eyes began to tear, and she looked at Mako.

"Mako, it's beautiful!" She said, hugging him. "I thought you would never ask! I love you!" She told him. Mako returned the hug and kissed her neck.

"I'm glad that you like it" he told her. "Now, do you accept it?" He asked. She nodded and then kissed him, lip to lip.

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra ran to Asami's room, her boots pounding the wooden floor. As she neared Asami's door, Korra slowed down a bit, knowing she didn't want to disturb anyone. When she got to her door, Korra knocked quite quickly.

"Come in" she heard Asami's voice call. Korra smiled and slid the door open.

"Hi, Asami" Korra greeted, Asami smiled and waved at Korra.

"Hey, Korra, what's up?" Asami asked.

"Look!'" Korra said, showing Asami her betrothal necklace. Asami gasped, and looked at the necklace with fascination.

"Mako finally proposed?" She asked. Korra nodded. Asami and Korra began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Who is going to be your maid of honor?" Asami asked, obviously wanting her name to be called.

"I don't know, Asami, I was thinking either Jinora or Ikki, but then again, they wouldn't know how to handle such responsibility, so I was thinking you, maybe, would you though, if I asked you?" Korra told her.

"Of course" Asami exclaimed.

"Then, would you Asami, be my maid of honor?" Korra asked.

"YES!" Asami yelled, hugging her. The two girls giggled and discussed something's for the wedding, when a knock was heard.

"Come in!" Asami yelled. Bolin then had his face appear through the crack he made when he was opening the door. His face held one emotion in it: fear.

"Can I stay in here with you until Jinora stops looking for me?" Bolin asked. Korra and Asami sighed and nodded for him to come in.

"What did you do this time, Bo?" Korra asked. Bolin went into the room, closed the door and sat on the floor with Korra and Asami.

"Well, Ikki and I were just having fun with annoying her, until she got all mad and stuff!" Bolin explained. Korra and Asami sighed again and looked at the earthbender.

"Bolin, sweetie, haven't we told you not to annoy Jinora?" Asami asked her boyfriend. Bolin nodded meekly, afraid to face them, until he saw a slight glimmer on Korra's neck.

"Hey, Korra, what's on your neck?" Bolin asked her. Korra smiled and walked over to Bolin to let him see the necklace. Bolin gasped when he saw it up close.

"I-is t-that w-what I-I think it is?" He asked, pointing at the choker. Korra nodded. Bolin admired the precious necklace, and then he smiled. "So, my brother actually got the balls to propose to the almighty Avatar, well I'm certainly proud of him!" He said. Korra and Asami burst out laughing at his statement.

Just then they heard a voice outside of Asami's door.

"Alright, where are you Bolin?" The voice asked. Everyone recognized it immediately, for the voice was: Jinora. Bolin yelped and quickly hid under Asami's bed. The door opened, and it revealed Jinora's face, her face had anger written all over it, and she held a book in her hand.

"Sorry to intrude, but do you know where Bolin is?" Jinora asked.

"No, haven't seen him, sorry, Jinora." Korra told her. Jinora looked at her, and then saw the choker.

"Oh my Spirits, Korra, is that a betrothal necklace?" Jinora asked, rushing over to the twenty-four year old. The now seventeen year old girl was no different from when she was ten. She kept the same hairstyle and wore the same clothes that all of the air nomads wear.

"Yes, Jinora, it is" Korra told her. Jinora's personality defiantly stayed the same. She was still the quietest out of the four children. And defiantly had the romance side, even if it would be a strange romance, Korra still couldn't forget the story about the girl who fell in love with the enemy general's son and then jumped into the volcano after burning down the entire country.

"It's so beautiful! Who is the guy?" Jinora asked.

"Jinora, I think we all know the answer to that one!" Asami told her. Jinora looked at her a little, with a slight smile on her face.

"I know; I just wanted to ask Korra if she knew his name!" Jinora teased.

"Jinora, you're horrible!" Korra told her. Jinora smiled and went out of the room.

"Okay then, see you later, and if you see Bolin, then tell him he'll be in so much trouble with me." Jinora told them. They nod and watch as she exits.

"Is she gone?" Bolin said, creeping back from under the bed.

"Yes, Bolin, she is" Korra told him.

"That was a close one!" Bolin said. Asami laughed and patted her boyfriend on his head.

"Yes it was, Bolin, yes it was." Asami told him.

"Well, I better be off, I need to find Mako" Korra told everyone. They nodded and waved her off. Korra smiled and left the room, looking for Mako.

When she found him, she saw that he was outside of Tenzin's office door, looking petrified. Korra decided to be a little evil and sneak up on him. Making sure he didn't hear her, Korra crept slightly behind him.

"Hey, Mr. Hat Trick!" Korra said in a loud voice.

"Holy Fuck, what was that?" Mako said in surprise, turning around to see Korra, waving at him slightly.

"Hey, Mako" Korra said to him. Mako began to get all red, and then began to chase Korra around the house.

"Come back here, Korra!" Mako yelled after her. Korra laughed and continued to run.

"NO!" She called back behind her, making sure he didn't catch up to her. Mako and Korra ran for hours, none of them taking a break, until they were all out of breath. Mako, who finally caught up with Korra, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Korra, don't you dare do that ever again!" Mako threated. Korra smiled and kissed him back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hat Trick, I won't tell anyone that you scream like a girl!" Korra told him, smiling smugly. "You know, Mako, you'll will be more of a woman than I will ever be, so when we have kids, they will refer you to 'Momma' and they will refer me to 'Papa'" Korra told him.

"Korra, don't you dare say any of that ever again!" Mako warned.

"I make no promises, Mako; maybe I'll find amusement into that and tell everyone!" Korra told him.

"Shit, please Korra, no!" Mako begged. Then, the door to Tenzin's office door opened and he looked around.

"Who said that horrid word?" Tenzin asked, zeroing in on the two adults.

"Aw shit, Mako, we better skedaddle unless you want to face Tenzin's fury" Korra told him. Mako looked at Tenzin, whose face was turning red with anger.

"Okay, Korra, run!" Mako yelled, pushing Korra to run.

"Way ahead of ya" Korra told him. Her feet going at full speed, in the '_trying-to-lose-Tenzin-before-we-get-killed-for-using –those-words-game'_ Tenzin came at full speed, trying to catch up to the much more fit adults.

"You two come back here!" Tenzin hollered. But they didn't listen, instead they kept running like there was no tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter two is now complete! Just in case you are confused about their ages, this will probably help: Okay so Korra and Mako get together while Korra is 18 and Mako is 19 and now it is six years later making Mako 25 and Korra 24, so yeah Ikki would be 14, Meelo would be 12, Rohan would be 7, Pema would be 42, and Tenzin would be 58. I hoped you enjoyed it! And please don't forget to review! Episode 10 was hilarious! I especially loved Meelo in it!**

**Pema: The Baby's coming!  
Meelo: No Baby not now!**

**He is just so adorable!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own LoK!**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Korra, can I ask you a question?" Mako asked. Korra looked at him, wide eyed.

"What does the great Mako need?" She asked. Mako sighed and looked at his fiancée. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"After we get married, do you want, you know, _kids?_" The word was strained and forced to Korra. She blinked twice, and then a third time before answering.

"Well, um, I don't know, I guess but now too soon, ya know?" She told him. Mako smiled, and wrapped Korra into a tight hug.

"I love you" he told her.

"Love you too, now can we please get out of the closet, I think Tenzin is gone now!" Korra begged. Mako nodded and opened the closet to, to see Tenzin standing there, his arms crossed and giving them a stern expression.

"You two, dining room…NOW" Tenzin told them. They nodded, and headed to the kitchen. When they got to the dining room, they sat down and looked down at their hands.

"Now, you two, what have I told you about those naughty words?" Tenzin asked. Korra looked up from her hands and looked at him, guilt was written all over her face.

"Not to use them" she answered.

"That is right, now don't you ever, I mean _ever_ let me hear those words again from your mouths ever again!" Tenzin told them.

"Yes, Tenzin" they both said.

"Oh, Tenzin, I need to tell you something" Mako told him. "Korra, wait in my room for me, okay?" Mako asked. Korra nodded and headed to his room.

"What is it, Mako?" Tenzin asked. Mako took a deep breath and looked at Tenzin.

"Well, sir, you know when I asked you if I could have Korra's hand in marriage?" Mako asked. Tenzin nodded, stroking his beard.

"Yes, I do remember that." Tenzin told him.

"Well, it's about that, and-"

"ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME THAT KORRA IS PREGNANT? HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU TWO BE?" Tenzin hollered.

"No, no, Tenzin, it isn't anything like that! Korra isn't pregnant, don't worry!" Mako told him. Tenzin breathed a sigh of relief and looked at him.

"What is it then?" Tenzin asked.

"I was thinking, that Korra and I could get a place of our own, you know, away from Air Temple Island." Mako told him.

"WHAT!" Tenzin hollered.

"Not too far though!" Mako told him. Just then, Pema walked in, carrying tonight's dinner.

"What's going on?" She asked in her soft voice. Tenzin looked at her, and told her to come.

"Mako thinks it's a good idea, for him and Korra to move away from Air Temple Island." Tenzin told her. Pema looked at him and nodded.

"Well, I think it's a good idea!" She told him.

"WHAT, PEMA!" Tenzin shouted. "Kitchen, now" he told her. Pema followed Tenzin into the kitchen and stood there.

"What seems to be the problem, Tenzin?" She asked.

"Well, since Bolin and Asami are moving out soon, and now Mako and Korra who is going to babysit the kids while were gone?" He asked her. Pema made a face and put her hands on his face.

"Tenzin, Jinora is 17, Ikki is 14, Meelo is 12, and Rohan is 7, Jinora is old enough to watch her younger siblings!" Pema told him.

"No, she isn't, she is still a little girl in my eyes." Tenzin told her. "Plus, what if she isn't even paying attention? What if she is reading a book and not keeping an eye on her siblings?" Tenzin told her. Pema nodded, and then went wide eyed.

"You are right!" She told him. They both went out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where Mako was still seated.

"How far would you two be?" Pema asked.

"Twenty, thirty minutes away" Mako told her. Pema nodded and looked at Tenzin.

"I accept" she told him.

"Okay, fine, when are you moving?" Tenzin asked.

"In a week or so" Mako told him. Tenzin nodded.

"Alright, you are excused." Tenzin told him. Mako nodded and thanked him. Mako then ran to his room, ready to tell Korra the good news. When he reached his room, Korra was on his bed, fast asleep. Scared about waking Korra up, Mako went in his room and sat down on the floor.

"Mako" Korra said groggily. Mako jumped slightly and looked at her.

"Hey, Korra" he said to her. Korra smiled and got up from his bed.

"What did you ask Tenzin?" She asked him. Mako smiled and stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I asked if we could move out." Korra gasped and looked at him. "I already found the place." He told her. Korra nodded and looked at him.

"I'll see it tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow" he told her, not even telling her who was leaving the next to them when they move.

"I'm glad were moving out" she told him.

"Me too, Korra, me too"

"I'm tired!" She complained. Mako chuckled and unraveled his arms around her.

"Let's get some sleep, Korra" he told her.

"Yay" Korra cheered quietly before she lay back down on Mako's bed and fell asleep.

"Night, Avatar Korra" he told her, before he drifted off into sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next morning was blissful on Air Temple Island. No one was up, no one was shouting. It was actually quiet. Bolin decided to wake up early because of the silence. He was surprised that none of the children were up and telling everyone else to wake up as well. Not enjoying the silence, Bolin decided to go investigate of what was going on.

Bolin walked, briskly, making sure to look everywhere. No one was awake. Not a soul. This worried Bolin. Images of the war years ago started to pop in and out of his head, as he continued to walk down the hall.

Bolin ended up right in front of Asami's door. He gulped slightly, knowing how Asami was in the morning. Bolin knocked on the door softly.

"Come in!" She called out. Bolin was surprised to find someone awake on the deserted island. Bolin opened the door, and saw his beautiful girlfriend organizing some boxes.

"What are you doing, Asami?" Bolin asked. Asami stood up to full height and looked at her boyfriend.

"Making sure everything is perfect!" Asami told him. Bolin laughed slightly and walked over to Asami.

"You don't have to do that. Asami" Bolin told her. Asami smiled and looked at Bolin.

"Yes I do, we are moving tomorrow, and I got to make sure all of my boxes are labeled properly!" She told him. Bolin nodded and kissed her on her left cheek.

"I love you, Asami" Bolin whispered.

"And I love you, Bolin" Asami whispered back.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mako woke up when the warm rays hit his pale face. He then put his arm up to the sun to block out the light that was streaming through the window. Groaning, Mako woke up, but was then pushed back down by a sleepy Avatar.

"Korra, come on!" Mako groaned. Korra laughed groggily.

"No, it's comfortable here" Korra told him. Mako kissed her forehead, and moved again to get up from bed.

"Maakkkooo" Korra complained.

"No, Korra, now get up, we have to be at the docks soon!" Mako told her. Korra groaned and released her arm from around him.

"You know how much I hate mornings…the morning is EVIL!" Korra told him, getting out of the nice warm bed, which was just begging her to come back.

"Yeah, Korra, I know, now hurry up" Mako urged her. Korra made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature, Korra" Mako told her.

"I never said I was mature!" Korra struck back.

"Korra, stop being a brat" Mako told her. Korra pouted and sat back on the bed. Mako rolled his eyes and took a seat next to her.

"You know I love you, Korra" he told her. Korra made a face and stood up.

"That's what you keep telling me!" Korra told him. Mako laughed and stood up as well. He then wrapped his arms around his very upset fiancée.

"That's only because, I'm telling you the truth, and love you" He gently said. Korra smiled a bit, and then busted out laughing.

"I love you, too, Mako" she said to him.

"Now, come on, Korra, we have to get to the docks!" Mako said to her. Korra made a face, but then got up from the bed again and got ready.

After what seemed to be forever in Mako's mind, Korra was finally ready to go. Stepping out of the bathroom, laughing and having a smile on her face, Mako couldn't help but laugh with her. Mako then, put his arm around Korra's waist, having her to giggle a little.

"What's the matter, Korra?" Mako asked his giggling fiancée.

"I have no idea!" Korra exclaimed, laughing harder.

"Nice, Korra," Mako said. "But can you stop, or else."

"Or else what, City Boy" Korra said to him.

"Or else, I won't kiss you on the way there and back" Mako threatened.

"You're evil, just like mornings!" Korra pouted. Mako laughed slightly, and then planted a kiss on top of Korra's head.

"Love you" Mako told her.

"I do not love you right now!" Korra told him, quite harshly. Mako frowned and started to look upset.

"Korra, how could you?" Mako faked cried. Korra rolled her eyes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Sorry" she whispered, so only he could hear.

"I'm sorry, too" he told her. They then laughed and left the room.

They were about to get off of the island and into the boat that was already there, when Ikki stopped them. She began hopping up and down, clapping her hands together.

"So where are you going? Are you going on a daaattee? When are you getting married? Do you love each other? What does being in love feel like? Where are you going? Daddy says that you two are moving out, is that true?" Ikki babbled. Korra sighed and pushed the fourteen year old out of the way.

"Go inside, Ikki" Korra told her. Ikki pouted and walked inside of the Air Temple.

"You're no fun, Korra!" Ikki hollered behind her back. Korra laughed slightly and began to walk on board with Mako glued to her side.

"Bye, Ikki, see you at lunch!" Mako told her. Ikki perked up a little and waved back.

"Bye, Mister Firebender guy, who is also Korra's fiancé!" Ikki hollered. Korra laughed slightly and waved good bye to Ikki.

"Be good for your parents!" Korra told her. Ikki made a face before she went back inside.

Korra began to laugh as the salt water sprayed her face. The cool air whipped around them causing Korra to laugh even harder. When they reached the dock to Republic City, Mako took out a map. The map showed him where he was and how to get to his destination.

"So, you didn't memorize where the place was?" Korra asked. Mako studied the map even more, trying to pinpoint of where he was.

"No, why should I?" Mako asked. Korra rolled her eyes of how out of character Mako was being.

"Usually, you would be asking me that! And you should memorize, because we might be living there one day!" Korra told him, as he studied the map some more.

"Okay, I'm the irresponsible one this time, now come on I think I found the route" Mako told her. Korra rolled her eyes and followed Mako.

"This way" Mako told her. Korra laughed as Mako was facing some difficulties. Still laughing for about thirty minutes later, they came to a stop.

"We lost, Mr. Hat Trick?" She asked him. Mako groaned in annoyance.

"No!" He defended himself. Korra laughed some more, and turned to a shop.

"Well, I'll be in there asking for directions…what is this place called?" She asked.

"Okasaki's Apartments" Mako told her.

"Cute name" Korra said laughing. She then walked inside the little shop and closed the door behind her. Mako huffed and waited for her return. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you lost sir?" Someone asked behind him. Mako turned around and saw a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair down her back, a heart shaped head, and a nice smile. Her teeth shone through her bright red lipstick and Mako just looked at her like any other girl.

"Yeah, but my fiancée just went in there to get directions." Mako told her. The young woman made a face when he said fiancée.

"What's your name?" She asked him, showing off her teeth once more.

"Mako" he told her. The woman gasped and looked at him.

"As in the Mako, from the Fire Ferrets" She said. Mako nodded his head, and she gasped some more. "Oh my Spirits, I used to watch all of your matches! And then I would listen to the ones that I didn't have enough money for!" She told him.

Mako just nodded, looking at the woman.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She smiled and looked at him.

"It's Yuki" she told him proudly. Mako nodded again.

"Say, Yuki, you mind leaving me alone?" Mako asked. Yuki shook her head no, and then crushed lips with him. Mako couldn't believe it, what was going on? This girl, he just met her, and she was already kissing him?

Mako heard someone gasp and then start to cry. Mako separated himself from Yuki, and looked to see the source of crying. Mako felt guilt rush through as he saw Korra run out of the scene, crying her eyes out.

"Korra, wait!" Mako yelled after her. He heard Yuki snicker behind him. He then turned around quickly to face her.

"What the heck? That was my fiancée!" He told her. Yuki smiled evilly and looked at him.

"Well, when she breaks up with you, you can come too little Yuki" she told him. Disgust filled Mako and he looked at her.

"That is just so fucking wrong! What is the matter with you?" Mako asked, running off to get Korra. Yuki didn't feel guilty though, she did this to everyone.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Korra, come on, let me explain!" Mako said, pounding on the paper door.

"No! I don't want to talk to you!" Korra shouted through it.

"Please, Korra, please?" Mako pleaded to no avail.

He then heard her angry footsteps coming near the door. Mako remained strong and tried to calm himself down a bit. She then opened the door with such force that every paper or note in her room went flying around.

"Here, you can have this back, because I don't want to be marrying a CHEATER!" She shouted angrily. She then threw the betrothal necklace on the floor at his feet. Mako picked it up gingerly, and then he heard the door slam right in front of him. Mako slapped himself, calling himself stupid.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Korra, maybe it was a misunderstanding" Asami told her. She had been trying to calm down the upset Avatar, but to no avail.

"I can't believe he would do that to me! Does he hate me that much?" Korra blubbered. Asami sighed and stroked her hair. She knew how Korra felt, she knew. It happened to her with the same guy, in the same way.

"Shh, Korra, I know how you feel." Asami told her. Korra looked up at her, her face was red and puffy and so were her eyes; some spit coated her lips as well.

"Thank you for being here with me, Asami!" Korra told her. Asami smiled gently and hugged her.

"Any time, Korra, any time" Asami whispered. Korra smiled and closed her eyes, ready to sleep. Asami smiled and tucked her into bed. Asami then stepped out of the Avatar's room, to be confronted with Mako. Asami made a face and narrowed her eyes to him.

"What you did, was wrong, Mako, how could you so heartless about a woman's feelings and heart?" Asami asked her ex-boyfriend.

"I didn't do it! The girl kissed ME!" Mako told her. Asami made a face in disgust.

"Just like last time, but the only difference was, you were dating me!" Asami told him.

"I didn't kiss her back!" Mako told her, his face red with anger.

"Mako, just don't talk to her, don't look at her or anything, unless you are able to tell Korra what really happened, you got that?" Asami asked. Mako nodded and watched Asami go to her room.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Mako?" Mako asked himself.

**Weeks Later…**

Asami and Bolin already moved out, leaving Korra and Mako, together. Korra still hasn't forgiven Mako for the kiss he shared with the random girl, while she went into the little shop to ask for directions. Korra didn't pay attention to him; instead she spent her time with the Air Children and helping Pema around the house.

Mako was feeling guilty, and he really wanted to wrap his arms around Korra and kiss her, but then again, she would probably push him away, and give him an evil glare. He missed Korra; he missed the way her hair smelled, and her smile that she would only give him.

Mako sighed and walked into dinner that night, as Korra shot him dirty looks. Mako felt even guiltier than before, he just didn't know what to do anymore.

Dinner that night was rice and some vegan dumplings. It was awkward for the both of them, more Mako than Korra though.

"Meelo" Korra said to him. Meelo looked up from a dumpling he was trying to put into his mouth and looked at Korra.

"Yes, Korra" Meelo said.

"You, too, Rohan, you better listen up." Rohan ears perked up and he looked at Korra. "You boys, never kiss another girl when you are engaged to be married, it could certainly ruin your relationship with the girl!" Korra told them.

"Okay!" Rohan told her, waving his arms in the air.

"Korra, what the hell" Mako yelled.

"Language, Mako." Tenzin told him.

"What do you mean, Mako?" Korra asked innocently.

"You know very well, what I mean, Korra!" Mako yelled across the table.

"Oh, really, Mako, do I really fucking understand?" Korra shouted.

"Language, Korra!" Tenzin told her.

"Oh, I think you do understand very fucking well!" Mako shouted again at her.

"Mako" Tenzin warned.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Mako!" Korra told him.

"Korra" Tenzin told her.

"Shit, Korra, I told you I was fucking sorry!" Mako told her.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough, since you kissed someone!" Korra yelled.

"You two, in my office…NOW" Tenzin boomed. Korra looked at him, her face softening.

"Fine" they both said. They walked to Tenzin's office in complete silence, shooting daggers at each other in the process.

"Sit" Tenzin instructed them when they got into his office. They both took a seat, still shooting daggers. "Now, Mako, please tell us your side of the story of what happened that day." Tenzin told him.

"Okay, so it started out like any other day, Korra not wanting to wake up, and me telling her to do so, anyway, when we got ready and were actually on the boat, everything was peaceful and calm, Korra was enjoying the water, and I was enjoying her just being there with me. So when we got to mainland I pulled out a map, and started to look for this place, called Okasaki's Apartments. Korra was of course teasing me for not memorizing it, and I was rolling my eyes. Then we got lost and Korra went into a little shop to ask for directions, when this young woman tapped me on the shoulder. I was completely surprised, and then she started talking, then when she started to annoy me, I told her to go away. Of course she didn't, and then she kissed me, and I was in utter shock. When I heard someone gasp and cry I turned around to see Korra running away, crying. I then left Yuki my closing line was '_what is the matter with you?'_ that is pretty much it, Tenzin." Mako explained.

Tenzin nodded and looked at Korra.

"Your turn, Korra" he told her. Korra took a deep breath and looked at Tenzin.

"The beginning is the same for me, but then I went into the shop. So I asked the person were Okasaki's Apartments and the shop keeper told me it was just a little south from here, closer to the docks. I thanked the man, and walked out, that's when I saw Mako kissing another girl. I instantly felt heartbroken, and so I started to cry and ran, while Mako called after me. That's it." She told Tenzin. Tenzin nodded his head and looked at them both.

"Did you have any feelings towards this Yuki girl, Mako?" He asked him.

"No, and no I didn't kiss her back, I love Korra, and I feel crummy for doing that to her!" Mako told him.

"Korra" Tenzin said looking at his young pupil. But Korra wasn't there; she just disappeared out of nowhere.

Mako immediately stood up and ran out of the room. He searched for her everywhere, in her room, on the cliffs, even in the sky bison quarters, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, he looked in the gazebo to find Korra looking out to mainland.

"Korra" Mako called. Korra turned around; her ocean blue eyes were glassy with tears. She didn't answer, instead she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry!" She told him crying into his shirt. He patted her head and kissed it.

"No, Korra, I'm the one who should be sorry, not you." He told her. Korra smiled and looked at him.

"What you said earlier, was it true?" She asked him. Mako smiled warmly.

"Of course it is, I couldn't imagine anyone else being my wife and the mother of my children." He told her. Korra smiled and kissed him gently.

"I love you" she told him.

"And I love you, too" he whispered. "Now, do you want your necklace back?" He asked her. Korra nodded her head, and went off with him to retrieve it.

**Another few weeks later…**

"Are those the last of the boxes, Korra?" Mako asked. Korra beamed at him as she put the box on Naga to take to their three bedroom apartment.

"Yeah, that's it!" She called back. Mako smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, Mr. Hat Trick" she said to him.

"Hello, Mrs. Hat Trick" Mako said, nuzzling her neck.

"I am not Mrs. Hat Trick yet; Mako, but I do like the sound of it!" She told him. Mako smiled at her, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on; let's make a new chapter in our life." He told her. Korra nodded, and walked to the ship that was carrying their stuff.

**XXXXXXX**

**This chapter is now done! Okay, so the next chapter will be a year after their wedding so yeah, I hoped you enjoyed it and I will see you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra walked around her apartment, carrying some laundry to the bedroom she shared with Mako. She smiled as something crosses her mind. Tonight was Bolin and Asami's get together because apparently Asami has something to announce. Korra of course knew since Asami told Korra as soon as she found out. Mako was of course out at work at the power plant which he still works at for some odd reason, leaving Korra cleaning their apartment on her day off.

Sure Mako taught her how to clean before but cleaning wasn't something she enjoyed doing so she usually made Mako clean since he was better at it than her. But, today was different, today Korra will tell him something that she has been hoarding for a month now. So, Korra walked around the house, cleaning and putting away laundry until six o' clock came.

At six o' clock, Mako came into the front door, obviously tired from a long day at work.

"Korra, I'm home!" He called out, going towards the couch to sit on.

"Hey, City boy, welcome home." She said, getting out of the room.

Mako sighed and looked at his wife of two years.

"Korra, stop with the nicknames!" He begged. Korra looked at him and shook her head.

"Sorry, no can do." She told him, sitting on the couch next to him. "Got something to tell you" she told him. Mako looked at her, his tired golden eyes, begging for sleep.

"Hit me." He told her.

"I'm pregnant." She told him.

"Wait, WHAT?" Mako asked, thinking he didn't hear right.

"You heard me, I'm pregnant." She said looking at him. Mako couldn't believe it; he was going to have a baby, his first baby.

"How long have you known?" He asked. Korra shrugged and smiled.

"A month" she told him.

"Korra" Mako looked at her with a frown on his face. Korra frowned and crossed her arms, slouching back into the couch.

"What?" She asked, still having her arms crossed around her chest.

"You didn't tell me right away, who else did you tell before me?" Mako asked. Korra looked at him and laughed a little, a nervous laugh.

"Well, let's see, Asami was the first to know, and then of course Bolin, oh and then Tenzin and his family, and the whole city but you." She told him. Mako gave her a face and she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"So, the whole city knows that you're pregnant and I am the last to know?" Mako asked.

"Oh, and Katara and my parents," Korra added. "Yeah, but I gave you all the signs!" She told him. Mako looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me first, Korra?" He asked.

"Because, Asami dragged me to the doctor…literally and didn't you notice me being sick all the time, Spirits, Mako, you can be so oblivious!" She practically yelled.

"I'm oblivious? Well who was the one that left the stove on and almost started a fire?" He yelled back.

"That was an accident! And besides, you didn't remind me to turn off the stove!" She hollered.

"Why should I tell you? Spirits, Korra, you're a grown woman!" He hollered. "Spirits, I feel I am raising a two year old!"

"Oh, so now I am a pain in the ass?" Korra practically screamed.

"Yeah, you are a pain in the ass, Korra, you are, and I wish we never met!" Mako yelled, regretting every word.

"I see how it is, fine you know what fine! I'll give you what you asked for! I'll just move back to Air Temple Island, and it will be like we never met!" Korra said softly but harshly.

"Korra, wait I'm-"

"No, Mako, too late for apologies, but I will say this, I'm sorry that I came into your life." She told him, going into now Mako's room and packing away all of her stuff.

"Korra, stop, please!" Mako begged. Korra gave him a scowl and continued to pack. Once she was done, she walked right passed him with a final 'humph' and walked straight out the door without another word.

Mako collapsed on the floor, tears coming out of his eyes.

"What have I done?" He asked himself.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey, Tenzin, can I move back in?" Korra asked her old Airbending teacher. He sighed and let her in, knowing the problem.

"Yet another fight with Mako, Korra?" He asked. Korra nodded and sat down at the dining room table.

"He said I was a pain in the butt and he wishes that we never met." Korra said as tears threatened to come. Soon she gave up on trying holding them in and broke down. "I don't know what to do, Tenzin, I feel that this is the end of our relationship, that it would end in him saying he wants a divorce!" Korra blubbered.

Tenzin listened to his pupil's blubbering and stroke his beard.

"Listen, Korra, just give time him to calm down." Tenzin told her. "In the meantime, you can live with us and have your old room back." Tenzin told her.

Korra nodded and hugged him, crying into his clothing.

"Thank you, so much, Tenzin!" Korra cried.

"Hey, daddy, KORRA" Ikki hollered as she saw Korra. "Where is Mako? Did you two get into a fight? What was it about this time? How is the baby? Is that why you two are fighting again?" Ikki babbled. She was slightly more mature, but she wasn't fully mature.

"Hi, Ikki, and yes we are fighting because of the baby and how I didn't tell him first, Spirits, he is so-ugh, I just can't….excuse me!" Korra yelled as she raced to the bathroom to empty out her contents.

'_Seriously'_ she thought. '_They should really change the name of morning sickness to all day sickness!'_ Standing up shakily, Korra walked over to the sink and wiped her mouth with water, and then she flushed the toilet clean from the gross puke.

She then walked back into the dining room to see that Tenzin and Ikki vanished. Shrugging, Korra took her stuff and walked to the room where she took refuge when she and Mako were fighting, but this time she was certain that she would be staying here permanently. When she got to her room, she was surprised to see Pema there hanging up some curtains.

"Oh, Korra, hi, Tenzin told me you were here, another fight with Mako?" Pema asked. Korra nodded and put her stuff down and sat her bed.

"Yeah, this time I think it's it." She told her. Pema shook her head and sat on the bed and put an arm around her.

"Nonsense, Korra, he will come around, what did he say to you this time?" Pema asked.

"That he wishes we never met." Korra told her, looking down at her hands. Pema hugged her and smiled at her.

"Korra, he was just flustered or something, he probably didn't even mean any of it, don't worry he'll come around eventually." Pema told her. Korra smiled and hugged the older woman back.

"Thank you so much, Pema." Korra whispered.

"Any time" Pema told her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Bro, where's Korra?" Bolin asked as his brother comes through the mansion door.

"She and I got into another fight." Mako told him, his face in his hands. Bolin gave him a stern look and shook his head.

"What did you say this time?" He asked.

"I told her she was a pain in the ass and I wish we never met." Mako told him.

"WHAT?" Bolin hollered, causing the whole party to look at him. "It's nothing please continue with your chitter chatter!" Bolin told the guests. The guests nodded and went back to their conversations. Bolin quickly with Mako at his heels made a beeline to Asami who was with some girls.

"Hey, Asami" Mako greeted, Asami shook her head and looked at Mako.

"Another fight with the Almighty Avatar, I presume?" Asami asked. Mako nodded. "What was it about this time?" She asked.

"I think we might want to talk about this in private, Asami." Bolin said, as he saw the ladies that Asami was talking to were now listening in on the conversation they were trying to have.

"Good idea." Asami told him, going upstairs with Mako and Bolin on her heels.

"Where are you going, Mom?" Asked Asami and Bolin's oldest son asked.

"Just going to talk to your Uncle Mako, Akatsuki" she told her eight year old son.

"Mommy, where is Auntie Korra?" Asami and Bolin's second son asked.

"She is not coming, Arashi" Asami told her 6 year old son.

"Auntie Kowwa doesn't wuv us?" Their youngest son who was on the verge of tears asked

"Your Aunt Korra loves you very much, Bishamon" Asami reassured her 3 year old son.

"Alright, you three it's time to get to bed!" Bolin told his three sons. His two youngest complained but his oldest put a hand on their shoulders.

"Come on, Arashi, Bishamon, I'll tell you a bedtime story before we go to bed." Akatsuki told his younger brothers. They cheered and followed him to the room that they shared.

"Come on, let's go in the study." Asami told them. They nodded and followed the still rather young woman to the study.

When they reached the study, Asami opened the door and waited until everyone was inside, and then she shut the door and then sat on a velvet couch.

"Okay, Mako, why did you two get into a fight this time?" Asami asked her brother-in-law.

"I called her a pain in the ass, and I told her I wished we never met." Mako said for what seemed like the billionth time tonight. Asami scowled, stood up and walked towards Mako and smacked him.

"You should never say that, not ever to a woman! Especially when she's pregnant, you are such an idiot, Mako, how could you be so heartless to her!" Asami hollered. "You are so selfish!" Mako took it, he defiantly deserved this. He hurt the woman he loves heart, and probably even broke it; he just didn't know what to do.

"Asami, be careful!" Bolin doted. Asami took in a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Mako, you just sicken me right now, I can't even look at you!" She told him, turning on her heel and walked out of the study.

"Bro, what you did was certainly not cool." Bolin told him as he followed his wife. Mako took in a few deep breaths and exited the study. He then went down the hall and down the stairs and into the huge ballroom.

Mako thought that his day couldn't have gotten any worse until he heard a voice right next to him.

"Hey, Mako~" Yuki greeted her big blue eyes peering at him.

"Hi, Yuki" Mako greeted nonchalantly, Yuki frowned and then looked around.

"Where is your wife, Mako?" She asked. Mako sighed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"At home" he lied, hoping she couldn't see through it. Luckily she bought it and nodded.

"Why?" She pestered.

"She wasn't feeling well." He told her. Yuki smiled.

"Well, let's have some fun together, she won't have to know~" Yuki said suggestively. Mako rolled his eyes just as Asami and Bolin made their way to the top of the staircase to make their announcement.

"Hello, everyone, thank you for coming here tonight and being with us to share some news with you," Asami greeted smiling.

"We would like to tell you all, that Asami and I are expecting number four!" Bolin told everyone. The crowd exploded with applause and Asami smiled.

"And it will be our last." Asami added. Mako sighed and began to make his way to the door when one little pesky little girl stepped in his way.

"Where are you going, Mako?" She asked.

"Home" he told her, pushing her aside.

"Fine be that way!" She shouted. Mako laughed and made his way home.

**Time Skip…4 months later…**

Korra was now five months pregnant and already the kids kept making bets on what it was going to be.

"I bet it is a boy!" Rohan announced as he sat in a circle with his older sisters and brother.

"No, it's defiantly going to be a girl!" Ikki told him.

"My bet is on a boy!" Meelo said.

"Ha, Ikki, two against one" Rohan told her. Ikki pouted and looked to Jinora for support.

"Sorry, Ikki, my vote is on a boy." Jinora told her.

"That makes three against one!" Rohan told her. Ikki pouted some more, everyone thought boy, especially her brothers and sister. It just didn't seem fair to her that she was the only one who thought the baby was going to be a girl.

"Hey, guys, my vote is on girl!" Korra piped up joining the circle.

"You can't vote!" Rohan told her.

"I certainly can, I am the mother of this child, the one who will go through labor and nine months and other responsibilities for the child, so of course I can vote." Korra told him. Rohan pouted and crossed his arms.

"When is Mako going to pick you up anyway?" Rohan pouted, bringing up the sore subject of Mako. Korra made a face and crossed her arms.

"Rohan" Ikki hollered, "you know perfectly well how sore of a subject that is!" Rohan's face softens and looked at Korra, who was more of a sister to him.

"Sorry, sissy!" Rohan told her, hugging her in the process.

"It's alright, Rohan." She said, kissing him on tip of his bald head.

**Mako's place**

"Seriously, dude when are you going to apologize to her?" Bolin asked. It's been four months, four and Bolin couldn't figure out why Mako couldn't be man enough to go apologize to his woman who was also carrying his child.

"Korra doesn't deserve an asshole like me!" Mako sulked.

"Mako, stop feeling bad for yourself and tell her you're sorry and you were being the biggest jerk in the world!" Asami told him, trying to juggle her two sons while her oldest was off reading something that Jinora lent him.

"Is Uncle Mako being a huge jerk to Auntie Korra?" Arashi asked.

"Yes he is, now who wants to visit her and leave your daddy and uncle alone?" Asami suggested. All three hands went up and Akatsuki closed his book and got up.

"I need to ask Jinora for a new book." He explained. His mother smiled and went out of the apartment and went to Air Temple Island with her boys in tow.

"Seriously, dude, you need to suck it up and apologize to her, and tell her you don't know what you would ever do without her!" Bolin told him.

"I don't know, Bo." Mako told him.

**Yet another time skip to two months later…**

Asami was on her way Air Temple Island yet again to get away from Mako's sulking and Bolin's consoling, plus she really wanted some girl time. But now she was six months pregnant and juggling two hectic boys.

"Arashi, Bishamon, stop, Mom can't have this craziness." Akatsuki told his brothers. Immediately the boys stopped rough housing around and were perfect angels.

"Thank you, Akatsuki." Asami thanked her son.

"Don't mention it, Mom." He told her. Grabbing hold of each of his brothers hands as they walked onto the ferry. When they were on the other side, they were greeted by Ikki who was smiling at them.

"Hi, Asami, boys, how are you?" Ikki asked.

"Fine thank you, Ikki." Asami told her.

"Korra is in the kitchen, oh and Akatsuki, Jinora is in her library." Ikki told him, Akatsuki knelt down to his brothers and looked at them straight in the eyes.

"You be good to, Mom, you got that?" He asked. They both nodded and then Akatsuki kissed them both on the heads and ran off to Jinora's library.

"Come on, boys, let's see Auntie Korra!" Asami told them. The boys cheered happily and ran to the kitchen.

Once they got to the kitchen, they saw Korra trying to put a bowl back in the top cabinet, but she couldn't even do it. Asami smiled and went up to her.

"Here let the boys help-boys come here, you Aunt needs help!" Asami told them. The boys then scurried in and Arashi helped Bishamon onto the counter, were Bishamon grabbed the bowl from his Aunt's hands and put in the top cabinet were it belonged.

"Thank you, boys" Korra said to them. The boys then hugged her legs and looked at her.

"We missed you soooo much Auntie Korra, especially Uncle Mako!" Arashi told her.

"Really?" Korra asked, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Uh-huh! He bween sulking awound, and he wooks tewwible" Bishamon told her.

"Boys, why don't you play with Meelo and Rohan, while Auntie Korra and I chat." Asami told them. The boys nodded and ran out to find Rohan and Meelo.

"Really, Korra, he's been lost without you, he looks a mess, and he hasn't really done anything since you left." Asami told her. Korra sighed. She missed Mako too, and she just wanted to be in his warm embrace again.

"He is such an idiot." Korra mumbled.

"Korra, I know you probably don't want to go back, but I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, that you came then he would be thrilled to see you and then live hap-"

"I can't." Korra told her looking down at the floor.

"Why?" Asami asked.

"I just can't, I'm afraid." Korra told her. "I'm afraid that he will be mad at me still."

"Korra, that's nonsense, you love him right?" She asked.

"Of course I love him!" Korra told her.

"And he loves you! Don't you see? You two will move pass this! And I have a feeling he wants to be there when his first child is born." Asami told her.

"You know, Asami, you are right!" Korra said.

"And now you'll pack your bags right?"

"Right" Korra said, marching to her room to pack her stuff.

"Boys, we're leaving soon!" Asami called out so her boys could hear. Once Korra got her bags, they all set out for the apartment. Once they got outside of the apartment door Asami told Korra to wait outside as she brought the boys in.

"Hey, Mako, I got a surprise for you." Asami told him. Mako perked up as Asami went back outside to retrieve the surprise. When Asami brought the person in he was surprised to see his wife, looking gorgeous.

"Korra" he whispered. "Korra" he then shouted as he ran forward to her and twirled her.

"I missed you so much." He told her.

"I missed you, too, I'm sorry." She told him.

"Oh no, Korra, I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't mean a single thing, I love you too much to say that to you." He whispered kissing her in the process.

"I miss your kisses." She told him.

"And I missed yours." He told her.

**One last time skip! Two more months**

Korra pushed strongly as she tried to push her baby out.

"Okay, Korra, PUSH!" The doctor instructed. Korra let out an agonizing scream as she gripped Mako's hand.

"You did this to me, you fucking asshole!" She screamed. Mako took it knowing it would be over soon.

"Okay, Korra, one more just one more push!" The doctor told her. Korra gave it all she got and then she heard the noise every mother wants to hear.

"Congratulations, Avatar Korra, it's a girl." The doctor told her. The nurse then bundled up the little girl and handed her to Korra.

"She so cute, she looks so much like you, Mako!" She told him.

"What do you want to name her?" Mako asked. Korra thought for a moment and then something went off in her head.

"Ardea" she told him. Mako smiled and looked at the little baby.

"Ardea, it's perfect." Mako then kissed the foreheads of both his wife and daughter and went out to the waiting room where everyone was waiting.

"It's a girl!" Mako announced.

"Ha, I knew it!" Ikki announced as her siblings gave her, her reward.

"Can we see her?" Jinora asked.

"If it's okay with the doctor" Mako told them.

"You can go see her now." The doctor told them. They all went into Korra's room to see her carrying a swaddled up baby. They all looked at the baby that was in Korra's arms. Korra looked tired and all she wanted to do was rest but of course she had to answer some questions.

"What's her name?" Ikki asked.

"Ardea" Korra answered.

"Aw, she is so cute!" Jinora cooed. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What, I can coo!" Jinora said defensively.

"Look, she's opening her eyes!" Pema said. Ardea opened her eyes to reveal stunning gold eyes. Everyone cooed at her some more and smiled at the little baby. But when it became dark, they all went to their homes, leaving Korra and Mako with little baby Ardea.

"I can't believe we did it." Korra said laughing tiredly.

"We did it? Please Korra you did most of the work, all I did was go out and get you what you wanted and massaged you and put up with your mood swings." Mako told her. She smiled and looked at him.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, Avatar Korra, now get some rest, you deserve it." Mako told her, taking Ardea into her little crib. Korra obeyed and fell into slumber quickly.

"Good night, Korra." Mako whispered and kissed her lightly on her forehead. He then went back over to Ardea's crib and looked at the little child that he had created with Korra. Her bright gold eyes to his ivory skin, the girl was a spitting image of him, he just hoped she didn't get his eyebrows.

"Good night, my little Ardea." He whispered as he kissed her softly on her forehead.

**XXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter four! I thought you people needed a long chapter because how lazy I've been for not updating! Geez it's late 1:49 AM, eww, if this has any errors in it then please excuse it of me being really tired! Well I hoped you enjoyed it! The name Ardea means fire in Greek so I thought that was fitting since her daddy is a firebender.**

**And people, I am looking for an editor, because I can't trust myself anymore and it is good to have an editor so it will be good for people! So if you are interested then just PM me!**

**Each time you review then Pabu will get a treat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Psh, I don't own the Legend of Korra**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Daddy" a three year-old hollered as she got down from off of the chair she was sitting on and ran into her father's arms.

"Hey, princess, where's your mother?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Mommy is in the bathroom, taking a shower." She answered. Mako smiled at his daughter and put her down. Then, Korra came out of the bathroom wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue pants.

"Hey, Flame-O how was your day?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Please, Korra, I am thirty years old, I think it's time to stop with the nicknames." He told her. Korra rolled her eyes and looked into his amber eyes.

"Nope, as I told you three years ago, I can't, and plus, Aang was still called 'Twinkle-Toes' still by Toph when he was forty, and you have ten years until you are forty." She told him, pecking his cheek.

"I had a good day." He told her, she smiled, picking up her daughter in the process.

"That's good, now, Ardea, do you want to help mommy cook dinner?" She asked. Her three year old nodded enthusiastically. "That's mommy's good girl!" Korra told her. "Mako, are Asami and Bolin coming over?" She asked him, going to the kitchen. Mako followed her, watching every step she took.

"Yeah, along with your Niece and Nephews" Mako told her. Korra smiled and put Ardea down.

"Are you also helping me cook, Mako?" She asked, following her daughter to the cabinet that she was getting into.

"Well of course, my beautiful wife." He told her. She smiled and grabbed her daughter again before she could make a mess.

"Thank you for the flattery, my sexy husband, what time are they coming over?" She asked, setting Ardea down again.

"Around, 6:30." He whispers into her ear. Korra smiled and kissed him on his lips. They then started to get aggressive with this until a voice called out.

"Come on guys, let's keep this G, we have kids here." Bolin told his brother and sister-in-law.

"Bolin, I thought you were coming at 6:30!" Korra said.

"No, I was pretty sure I said 6:00" Bolin told them as he set down Akahana, their latest addition. Akahana was defiantly a daddy's girl. She inherited his eyes, but her mother's wavy hair, she was also an earthbender, much to her mother's dismay. She had her father's personality, but was very patient and did as her brother's told her to do, and by brother's she only means her oldest brother.

"Ardea, why don't you play with you cousins while your father and I talk to Auntie Asami and Uncle Bolin?" Korra asked her daughter.

"Okay, Mama." She told her. Ardea inherited her father's laid back personality, and much to Mako's pleasure she inherited her mother's eyebrows.

Ardea ran out of the kitchen and started talking to her cousins as they all began to play a game involving them.

"No, Ardea should be Korra!" Bishamon hollered.

"You only want her to be Korra, because you have a crush on her, Bishamon!" Arashi told him, poking his brother's side.

"That's not true!" Bishamon screamed.

"Bishamon and Ardea sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then-" then a loud 'ow' was heard and the adults ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, where they saw Arashi on the floor rubbing his head and Ardea right next to him.

"That's what you get, chump!" Ardea told him, stomping her foot firmly on the ground.

"Ardea!" Korra hollered, marching her way over to her. "Did you hurt your cousin?" She asked. Ardea nodded and looked at her mother with baby polar bear dog eyes.

"But, Mommy, he was making fun of me and Bishamon!" She told her mother innocently.

"That still isn't a reason to hurt someone, Ardea, now apologize to Arashi!" Her mother scolded. Ardea sighed and turned to Arashi.

"Sorry, Arashi," she told him, not making eye contact.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt that much!" Arashi lied, hiding his pain.

"So…is anyone up for Narook's?" Korra asked.

"Narook's" everyone agreed on.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for such a short chapter…that probably will happen again, but okay any way, I got down with this late, so please excuse the grammar mistakes, I liked this chapter nonetheless because it reminded me of my childhood a bit, because I had a minor crush on my cousin, I was five and yeah…so I hoped you enjoyed it and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Legend of Korra and I never will.**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hey, Mako, can I ask you a question?" Korra asked as she carried her sleeping daughter to her room after a long day of playing and eating with her cousins and aunt and uncle.

"Yeah, sure," he said, closing the front door and locking it.

"How do you feel of having a second child?" She asked, opening the door to her daughter's room.

"I don't know, I think it would be cool, you know, why?" He asked, not getting the hint that she laid out for him.

"Well I don't know, Mako." She told him, putting the covers up to her daughter's chin and gently kissing her goodnight before turning out the light and exiting her daughter's room.

"Then, why did you ask?" He asked, being completely clueless. Korra rolled her eyes and smacked playfully on the head.

"Can you not put two and two together? Geez, Mako, I'm pregnant, and you should be happy to know, you are the first one to find out." She told him facing him.

"Really, I'm the first one to know? Asami didn't drag you to the doctor?"

"Nope"

"Someone, didn't find out?"

"Nope"

"Bolin didn't sense the heartbeat?"

"Not that I know of," She admitted. "But you are the first one that I told, and that is the important thing!" She told him, standing on her tippy toes so she can be eye to eye with him.

"Okay, shorty, that does matter." He told her.

"I'm not that short!" She told him defensively, pouting slightly.

"I just hope none of our children inherit your shortness." Mako teased. Korra pouted some more before blasting some air in his face. "What was that for?" Mako yelled.

"For being a jerk" she told him.

"And that gives you the permission to blast wind in their faces?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yup" she simply said.

"I sometimes wish that you never learned airbending." He confessed, blowing some hair from his face.

"Deal with it!" She said, using her famous saying.

"Ugh, you can be so infuriating!" He yelled.

"Mommy, daddy, are you fighting?" Ardea asked, coming out from her room, rubbing her amber eyes. Korra smiled softly and walked over to her daughter.

"No, we are just having a little argument over something." She told her, wiping some of her daughter's black hair away from her face.

"Did you blast wind in his face again?" She asked. Korra chuckled and kissed Ardea's forehead.

"Yup, now go back to bed, sweetie." She told her, giving her another kiss on her forehead. Ardea nodded and went back to her room. Korra sighed and turned back to her husband.

"See what you did!" She snapped.

"I did? You mean you!" He shot back.

"I did nothing!"

"Yeah right, you do everything!"

"Mako" Korra started.

"Yes?"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She told him, going into their room.

"Korra" Mako whined.

"Here you go!" Korra said, tossing him a pillow and blanket. Mako sighed and caught the pillow and blanket. He then set himself up on the couch; this is going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead, princess."

"Why were you on the couch this morning?" Ardea asked innocently. Mako sighed and put down his morning newspaper.

"Because, Mommy and Daddy weren't getting along last night" Mako told her. Ardea nodded and dipped her spoon into Corn Flakes.

"Are you two getting along now?" She asked.

"I hope so." Mako answered as his wife came in. Her hair was messy and she had purple bags under her eyes.

"Mornin" Korra greeted, grabbing the coffee that Mako had and took a sip from it.

"Hey, that was mine!" He whined.

"Are you five or something, Cool Guy?" She asked giving his coffee back to him.

"No, it's just that…get your own coffee!" Mako complained.

"What do I have cooties or something, and wittle Mako is afraid?" She teased, grabbing his cheek. He quickly swatted it away. Korra looked at him horrified. "The fuck was that for?" She asked.

"Mommy, what does 'fuck' mean?" Ardea asked. Korra looked at her daughter and covered her mouth.

"It means, it means, oh it means that Ardea shouldn't use it because then the Spirit's will curse her!" Korra told her. Ardea looked at her mother horrified and covered her mouth.

"Mako, our room, now," Korra told him. Mako stood up and followed her in. "Okay, Korra wants answers, now please give Korra answers!" She told him.

"Korra, stop talking like that," he told her.

"Fine, but tell me why you are being such a crank!" She said, crossing her arms around her chest.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Mako, don't try to change the subject, and if you must know, I am three months." She told him.

"And you just told me yesterday?"

"Yup, felt it was the right time!" She told him. "Now, answers."

"It was my coffee."

"Really, you're fucking coffe? Mako, stop acting like a baby and grow up!" She told him, shoving him slightly. Mako took it.

"No." He pouted. Korra smiled and kissed him.

"Then what is it about?" She asked.

"I had to sleep on the couch." He answered truthfully. Korra smiled and kissed him again.

"Don't worry; you won't sleep on the couch tonight." She told him, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Mako smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"I like the sound of that." Mako told her.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Daddy, where are you and Mommy going?" Ardea asked as she was being dropped off at Air Temple Island.

"Work, sweetie, some man started to threaten some civilians, so we have to straighten it out." Korra told her daughter.

"But I really think, Mommy should be at home, resting." Mako told her. Korra rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!" She reassured him.

When Ardea was dropped off, Mako and Korra went to the crime scene. When they got there, they could see the man who was threatening the civilians. Korra growled and walked up behind him.

"Hey, chump; pick on someone your own size." Korra growled as she stood in a pose behind him, her hands on her hips. The man turned around, revealing piercing gold eyes.

"Oh, the Avatar, I am so scared." He said sarcastically. Korra growled and lashed out on him. The man dodged her attacks and gradually made his way to her. When he got to her he quickly punched her in her lower abdomen, then he punched her face, and then lastly fire bent at her. Korra hunched over and was knocked unconscious. Mako quickly went over to her and saw that she was burned in several different places.

"Korra, are you okay?" He rushed kissing her hand.

"Oh, is the Avatar's husband afraid of me?" The man asked. Mako made a face and shook his head.

"Me? Afraid of someone like you, don't make me laugh!" Mako said. He will pay for what he did to Korra, he will. Mako sent fireballs from left to right at the guy, catching him off-guard sometimes. As he delivered more fire at the man, he heard Korra get up.

Mako didn't stop, oh no, he had to finish. Mako quickly delivered to final blow just as back up came. He went over by Korra and picked her up bridal style.

"Come on, Korra." He told her, looking at her bloodied face. He carried her over to the paramedics who arrived and put her in the safety of one of the paramedics. The paramedic guy put her on a white stretcher and put her in the back of the car. Mako felt a tear roll down his face. What if the baby didn't make it? What if Korra didn't make it? Why was he so stupid into not forcing her to stay home?

"Hey, bro" Bolin said, coming up from behind him. "Where is my sister-in-law?" He asked looking around. Mako sighed and pointed to one of the ambulance cars that held Korra.

"In there." He told him.

"What happened?" Bolin asked, his green eyes popping from his head.

"Firebender, Korra was attacking him, but he was too fast for her, he hit her and burned her, and I did nothing." Mako told him putting his hands in his face.

"Come on, bro, let's go see her." Bolin told him, "Come on."

Mako nodded and followed his brother into his car. Mako felt stupid. He should've helped her! But no, he stayed in the background like a nincompoop.

"What if something happens to the baby?" Mako asked himself. Bolin took his eyes from off the road for a second and looked at his brother.

"Dude, she's pregnant? No wonder I felt another heartbeat near her! Why didn't you make her stay home?" Bolin asked, looking at the road again.

"I tried, but she kept saying she will be safe to I gave in, I'm so stupid." Mako cried.

They drove to the hospital in silence after that. Once they arrived though, Mako bolted from the car and into the hospital before Bolin could say anything. When Bolin got into the hospital he could hear Mako yelling at the receptionist.

"Please I want to see my wife!" Mako hollered.

"Sir, you can't right now, please sit in the waiting room before I call security." The receptionist said firmly. Bolin went up to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, bro, let's wait." Bolin told him. They sat down in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to come out.

Hours past, and finally the doctor came out. Mako jumped up and went over to the doctor.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Fine, she has several burns, but nothing to serious." The doctor told him.

"Is the baby alright?" He asked. The doctor shook his head and looked down.

"There was no heartbeat, I'm sorry, but the child did not make it." The doctor told him. Mako looked down on the floor and curled up into a little ball and began to cry. "We already took out the fetus, sir, I am very sorry for your loss." And with that the doctor went back into Korra's room.

Mako stayed like that until he was allowed to go into Korra's room. He wiped away his tears and went into to see his wife's face puffy and red.

"Mako" she said weakly. He ran to her and hugged her. "I lost the baby, and it's my entire fault! If I listened to you and stayed home, then we would've had a baby, and Ardea would've been an older sister, and-"

"Korra" Mako said, pulling away from her. "It's not your fault." Korra opened her mouth to protest, but Mako stopped her. "It's not your fault; remember that I will always love you, no matter what." He told her, wiping away her tears. Korra nodded and cried some more.

"I don't want another child." Korra told him.

"Okay." Mako agreed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you, Mako." She said.

"I love you, too, Korra."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Yup, pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. Sorry about that, but I just felt like it, and it was in my plans when I was planning this story. Yeah, miscarriages are common, it happened to my mom before she had my brother, so I wanted to write this chapter about miscarriages…they're depressing. Well I hoped you liked this chapter and I will possibly add the next chapter later on today or tomorrow since I never really update this, oh and another announcement, I will be changing the title from Promise to something that I think of…no idea yet!**

**Still looking for that beta reader because I can't trust my eyesight anymore! I am in need of new glasses…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra lay in the bed that she shared with Mako, crying. She lost the baby; she lost her precious child because of her own stupidity. Mako tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but Korra didn't believe him. So she stayed in bed all day and all night, and she wouldn't talk to no one, not even Mako. Korra cried all day and night, she just couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Daddy" Ardea said, dipping her spoon in her corn flakes.

"Yes, sweet heart?" He asked, reading his morning paper.

"Is Mommy alright, I mean she hasn't been acting like herself lately." Ardea told him. Mako sighed. Korra and he didn't tell her about the miscarriage or anything about that night in general. They just thought they shouldn't tell her because of how young she was.

"Mommy is going through something right now…Avatar stuff." He told her quickly.

"Daddy, you're a bad liar." Ardea told him, taking another spoonful of corn flakes. Mako cursed himself for being such a terrible liar.

"I'm going to go check up on your mother." Mako told his daughter. She gave him a thumb up.

"Don't get yourself killed, Daddy!" She said after him. Mako smiled at her meekly and then walked to his wife's room. Once he got to the door he knocked quietly but was only shunned.

"Go away!"Korra yelled hoarsely. Mako sighed and opened the bedroom door to see his beautiful wife curled up in a little ball covered in blankets.

"Korra, are you hungry?" He asked. Even though it was morning and the sun was out, the room that Korra was occupying was dark. The thick curtains were closed tightly, and the lights they had in the room were shut off as well.

"I said go away, Mako!" She hollered.

"Korra, please, you haven't eaten in a few days and I am worried about you! Think about your daughter!" Mako hollered walking over to her bedside.

He heard her sniffle under the many blankets that were thrown on her. He sighed and pushed some of the blankets back to reveal her blotchy face.

"Korra, come on." He told her, holding out his hand. She took his hand and got out of the warm yet disgusting bed that Mako has to clean later. Her feet touched the cool floor and she immediately jumped back onto the bed.

Mako laughed and picked her up. She smiled at him, actually enjoying his company.

"Hey, Mako, remember that night when you found me on Naga after I was kidnapped?" She asked. Mako smiled warmly at her.

"I'll never forget, since it was that day when I found out that I loved you." He told her.

He carried her out into the living room and plopped her onto the couch.

"You need anything?" He asked. She nodded and told him to come closer.

"Your love," she told him seductively. He smiled and kissed her.

"Can't wait for tonight."

"Uncle Bolin!" Ardea hollered from the kitchen.

Korra and Mako looked at the front door to see that Bolin at it with a smile on his face.

"Hey, how are my brother and sister-in-law doing?" He asked.

"Fine, Bo, what brings you here?" Mako asked, releasing his grasp from Korra.

"Oh, um, I was wondering if I could bring Ardea out for ice-cream with my four, you two look like you could use the privacy for the day." Bolin told them. Korra blushed and nodded.

"Sure go ahead, Ardea, come on sweetie let's get you ready!" Korra told her getting up from the couch and to her daughter.

"Alright, Mommy" Ardea said happily, getting up from her place at the table and running to her mother.

When they got into Ardea's room, Korra began looking through her daughter's closet for something her daughter could wear. She looked at the closet and made a disgusted face. So girly, everything in her daughter's closet was girly. Swallowing hard, Korra began to look through the many pastel colors in the closet. So many pinks and yellows and no blues or reds, was her daughter this girly? Korra finally picked a light yellow dress with a flower print on it.

"Here, sweetie, put this on." She instructed.

"Look, Mommy! Look what I can do!" Ardea told her. Korra looked at her daughter and was amazed to see her firebending.

"Mako, get your ass in here!" Korra yelled. Mako ran in with Bolin in tow and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"Look what our daughter can do!" Korra told him, as Ardea continued to bend the small flame. Mako looked at his daughter and gasped. His daughter a firebender, it made him so proud.

"She is firebending!" Mako said, racing over to his daughter.

"No shit, Sherlock." Korra said, having the annoying little dress in her hand still. "Okay, shows over, Ardea still needs to get dressed." Korra said to them, pushing the men out.

"We will talk about this more later!" Mako yelled. Korra smiled and closed the door.

"Arms up, my little firebender." Korra told her daughter. Ardea giggled and put her pale arms into the air.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Ardea asked as Korra put the annoying dress on her daughter.

"Of course, Precious" Korra told her, buttoning up the dress.

"Are you and Daddy going to have another baby?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Are you and Daddy going to give me a little brother or sister?" She asked, obviously annoyed. Her mother smiled and patted her head.

"Do you want a brother or sister?" Korra asked, hoping her daughter would say no.

"Yes, because then I would have someone to play with!" Ardea smiled. Korra sighed and hugged her daughter.

"We'll see what the Spirits grant us, Sweetie." Korra told her daughter. Ardea pouted slightly but then returned to her bright smile.

"Where are my stockings, Mommy?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"My stockings, Mommy," Ardea told her mother.

"Oh," Korra said going to the door. She then opened it. "Mako, where are Ardea's stockings?" She hollered in the hall.

"Should be in her closet, dear." He told her.

"Oh." Korra sighed closing the door. She then went to the closet and looked through it. "What do stockings look like?" She asked herself.

Ardea sighed at her mother. She knew her mother didn't know too much about the fashion world, but she thought that her mother would at least know about stockings. Ardea went to her mother and grabbed the stockings, pulling on her mother's night shirt to get her attention.

"Here they are, Mommy." She told her, lifting them up.

"Oh, you mean tights." Korra said taking them from her daughter.

"No, Mommy, I mean stockings." Her daughter told her.

"I call them tights and so should you." Korra told her.

"Why?" Ardea asked.

"Because, I am your mother that's why," Korra told her. Ardea pouted and walked over to her bed and sat on it.

"Now let's put on your _tights_." Korra told her daughter, Korra then put the white tights on her daughter. Ardea squirmed for a bit but then settled down.

Korra then grabbed her daughter's little black buckle shoes and put them on her. Korra buckled them up and then grabbed the brush.

Korra began to brush her daughter's long hair. Even though Korra told her daughter to cut it short, Ardea still protested into keeping it long, sometimes Ardea acted a bit too much like her mother.

"Mommy, can I wear the big yellow bow?" Ardea asked, pointing to the big yellow bow on the nightstand. Korra nodded and grabbed it. She shudders quietly, it was too girly. She then clipped it into her daughter's hair and patted her head.

"All done, now you can go," Korra told her daughter. She cheered and ran out of her room to go into the arms of her uncle.

"Bye, Sweetie, you be good for Uncle Bolin." Mako told her. She nodded and Korra smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Precious, I love you, have a great time today." She told her. Ardea smiled.

"We'll probably be back around four!" Bolin told them, walking out of the apartment door. They waved at them and closed the door behind them.

"Seems a bit odd if they are just going out for ice-cream," Mako grumbled.

"Oh, come on, City Boy, don't you remember when we just said we were going somewhere and ended up going somewhere completely different." Korra told him.

"True, are you ready, Avatar?" He asked seductively.

"Oh, you know I am." She told him. They went into their room and closed the door; let's just say it was a long seven hours.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for all of your awesome reviews guys! That really means a lot to me! Anyway, I was typing this on and off today, you see I was busy watching Ghost Stories English dub, and let me tell you I was laughing so much! If you haven't watched the English dub for it or haven't watched it period, I think you should watch it! So in this chapter we found out Ardea is a firebender and Mako and Korra were getting it on in their bedroom, yeah, well next chapter won't be until two weeks from now or later, hey if I disappear all of a sudden no need for alarm, it's just I will be in Baker Camp up in New York and I don't think they have Wi-Fi there so yeah I need one of those cards so I can type this up on my phone.**

**Oh well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if there are any errors, yup please review, if you do review then you will gain: Honor! Sorry just had to, I thought it was necessary.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like in all the other chapters I typed up, I don't own the Legend of Korra, and I never will.**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ardea, come back here!" Korra yelled at the three year old. Ardea just got back from ice-cream with Bolin and his kids, and she was not being the most cooperative.

"No!" She giggled going under the couch. Korra sighed and fell in the floor. She was exhausted. She didn't want her daughter to be like this to her, she wanted her to be a little angel and do as her mother told her to do. Now she knows how her parents felt.

"Ardea, do you want Daddy to come out here?" She asked. The three year old nodded excitedly. Korra scowled, her daughter liked her father better than her mother, the one who had to carry her for nine months, the one that had to go into labor, the one who had to breast feed her.

Korra walked to their room, and saw Mako still sleeping. She sighed and walked up to him and shook him violently.

"W-what's going on?" He asked, half asleep.

"Your daughter needs you." She told him, hiding her disgust. Mako laughed and pulled her onto the bed.

"Please, Korra, don't get worked up about this." He told her, kissing her neck. Korra smiled and began to kiss him back….until the phone began to ring.

"Mako, I got to pick it up!" She said trying to escape.

"No," he pouted, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Come on, Mako, Ardea is going to get it, and we all know if she gets it then she will walk in on us!" Korra told him.

"Hello?" They heard a little voice ask the phone. "Oh, hi grandpa Tenzin, oh you want Mommy? Okay let me get her!" The three year old said. Mako and Korra both exchanged glances and broke apart. Korra quickly put all the blankets on Mako to hide him.

"Mommy, grandpa Tenzin wants you!" Ardea said. Korra got up from the bed and went to her daughter. Once she got there she plucked the phone from her grasp and kissed her head.

"Thank you; now go to your room before I get mad at you." She told her Ardea obeyed and went straight to her room.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"_Korra, you are needed in Ba Sing Se"_ Tenzin told her. Korra sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Can't they solve their problems on their own?" She asked, annoyed about what was going on in Ba Sing Se, she had been there the year prior to solve something's and now this pops up a year later?

"_It's not about the land issue anymore, Korra, they're people saying the Equalists are attacking again, we need to head over there pronto."_ Tenzin said. Korra couldn't believe it. They hadn't heard about the Equalist in ages and now this? She looked around and then sighed.

"Alright, what time to I have to be at Air Temple Island?" She asked.

"_In fifteen minutes, we want to make good time when we arrive_." Tenzin told her. She sighed, that doesn't give her enough time to pack and say goodbye.

"Alright, see you soon." She said hanging up the phone. She then made her way to her room and grabbed the nearest sack. She packed in a hurry. She only grabbed what she needed, clothes, her toothbrush, and other stuff.

"Korra, where are you going?" Mako asked.

"Ba Sing Se," she answered, grabbing the last of what she needed.

"Why, didn't you already solve their land problems?"

"It's different this time." She told him, putting the sack over her shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"Equalist" she answered. Mako couldn't believe it, why in the world did they decide to come back now? After all they did defeat their leader and pointed out to them that he was a fraud.

"I'm coming with you!" Mako said grabbing some clothes and stuffing them in a bag.

"Oh no, City Boy, you are staying here with Ardea!" She told him, putting his stuff down. "But you can come with me to Air Temple Island with Ardea to say goodbye." She said. He nodded and kissed her.

"I'll get Ardea." He told her. She smiled and positioned her sack just right again.

Throughout the whole trip to Air Temple Island, Ardea kept asking questions of what was going on. She didn't understand why they were going to Air Temple Island, nor did she notice the sack on her mother's back, or how her father had the look of disgust on his face. But when they finally got there, everything made sense to her.

"Oogi is ready, Korra, we can leave when you are ready." Tenzin told her. She nodded and faced her husband first.

"Be careful, alright? Nothing too restless," he told her, hugging her tightly.

"I make no such promises, Mr. Hat Trick, but I'll try my best." She said.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, kissing him for one last time before her departure. She then faced her daughter, who was still trying to figure things out.

"Ardea, Mommy is going away for a while, okay?"

"Why?" Ardea asked.

"Because, Ba Sing Se is more or likely under attack by very bad people, that Mommy had to deal with a long time ago."

"How long will you be gone this time, Mommy?" She asked.

"Mommy has no idea, Sweetie, but you are to be good to Daddy, and maybe if I get a letter from Daddy, saying you are being a good little girl, then I will get you something." She promised.

Ardea pouted slightly, and hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you, Mommy" she told her, as tears started to release from her eyes.

"I love you, too, Ardea." She told her back, kissing her head.

"Are you ready, Korra?" Tenzin asked. Korra nodded and waved goodbye to Pema and the kids.

"Bye, I love you!" She called as Oogi took flight. Ardea had a hard time to retain herself to not run after her mother. She was going to miss her so much that she couldn't even explain it.

"Mommy" she cried out, as tears flowed down her cheeks reaching for her mother. Korra looked at her daughter with a pained expression on her face before blowing a kiss to her.

"I love you, Ardea, now be good to Daddy!" She called down.

Ardea sobbed some more, wanting to feel her mother's warm embrace again, she wouldn't see her in a while possibly a year.

"I promise to be good to Daddy while you're away" Ardea promised. Mako put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Come on, Sweetie, let's go home." He told her.

"Up, Daddy," she told him, reaching her little arms up.

Mako smiled and picked his daughter up. The exact same thing happened last year, but this was a different circumstance, he just hoped Korra would be safe.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ahh, such a touchy feely chapter, Korra goes off to Ba Sing Se because the Equalist might've resurfaced! Dun dun dun! And now we will see how Ardea is after her mother is gone. Ah, next chapter will not be soon I am afraid, since I am going away for the weekend! Can't wait to go, any way you know the drill, please review but this time instead of gaining honor, you earn a hug from either Bolin or Mako, or possibly both, it's your choice of course.**

**As much as I love Mako, I would rather get a hug from Bolin because I love him so! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own LoK**

**XXXXXXXX**

Ardea sat on her light pink bed covers, bored out of her mind. She didn't have her mom there to play with her since she was still in Ba Sing Se on Avatar business, and her father was at his newest assignment at the police station, a job that he got when she was just a few months old.

So of course she was home alone when she was supposed to be at Air Temple Island. Ardea never really liked staying there, so when she was normally sent there she snuck out to either her house or the pro-bending arena to watch her Uncle Bolin. People who she just met usually say she was like her father, but in all reality she was just like her mother personality wise.

So Ardea, being the rebellious little three year old she was, got off her bed and headed towards her door. She then walked across the hall towards the front door. She was determined to go to the tree that her parents talked about all the time in the bedtime stories they tell her.

They told her about their wedding in front of the tree, the tree were they fell asleep under and her mother waking up to see her father sleeping right next to her and his head right on top of hers. Ardea often laughed at her parents stories about when they were young and how awkward her mother was when it came to love.

When she finally got to the park, she didn't expect for it to be so crowded. She only expected to see only a few people, but instead, there was a crowd of people.

Ardea being curious ditched her mission for the tree and went over to the sea of people that kept getting bigger.

"Non-benders are you tired of being under the tyranny of benders? Then join Nazar, he will help you!" A strange man said through a big megaphone. Ardea pushed and shoved through the crowd through the crowd. She made a face at what the strange man said. Non-benders were under the tyranny of benders? That man was crazy. She looked at the man, her golden eyes peering into him.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing ever!" Ardea told him hotly, not knowing that years ago her mother said the exact same words.

"Oh, and you are probably thinking about knocking me off this podium with some firebending?" He asked.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not, but you can't do this! I thought we got over this problem, years ago, when all the Non-benders and benders found out that Amon was a fake!" Ardea told him, her golden eyes studying him.

"Yeah right," the man told her. "Non-benders are still being treated like crap from the benders!"

Ardea looked at him strangely again, when just then the police sirens began wailing throughout the city. Ardea looked from the man and looked at the road to see the police cars coming closer and closer. She had to get out of the park, if her dad was in one of those cars, then she will be in the biggest trouble. Ardea snuck out from the disappearing crowd and made her way back to Air Temple Island.

"Oh, so you're just going to go running to your mommy?" The taunted, Ardea cringed slightly, her mother was still in Ba Sing Se, and all she pretty much had were they Air Bending kids who weren't really kids anymore, and her cousins.

"No, I am going to Air Temple Island!" Ardea told him, which just made him laugh.

"What are you going to do there?" He asked.

"Why should you know?" Ardea said quite hotly. She turned on her heel and made way back to Air Temple Island, only someone bumped into her.

"So, the Avatar's daughter has snuck out of Air Temple Island?" Ardea looked up to see the face of Chief Bei Fong. Ardea cringed; she knew that her father will hear about this.

"Oh, hi Chief," Ardea said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Lin rolled her eyes and lifted the three year old over her shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" Ardea asked, pounding on her back. Lin once again rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"I'm bringing you to your father, who else?" Lin told her. Ardea made a scared face, her golden eyes widening.

"Oh, please no! He will kill me if he found out that I was out!" Ardea yelled, pounding on the chief's back harder. Lin shook her head; this little girl had the exact personality as her mother, but she was little like her father as well.

"Sorry, kid, but your father told you to stay at Air Temple Island." Lin told her. Ardea made a face, before squirming her way out of the chiefs hold. Lin felt the little girl squirm so she of course tightened the hold on her. Ardea frowned, but being the stubborn one she was she continued to squirm until, finally Lin got to her father.

"Mako, I found your daughter." Lin told him. Mako faced her and looked at his three year old who was helplessly squirming in the chief's hold.

"Ardea, didn't I tell you to stay at Air Temple Island?" He asked, obviously annoyed that his daughter didn't stay where she was supposed to stay.

"I got bored." She answered bluntly, "I want mommy!" Mako sighed and grabbed his daughter from the chief.

"Mommy is going to come back soon after she settles the problem, Ardea." Mako told her, lifting her onto his shoulders. Ardea pouted and crossed her arms.

"Come on, it's time to go home." He told her, walking towards the apartment. Ardea looked around as they walked, occasionally spotting parents with their kids having fun. Kids with their father and mother, Ardea knew fairly well that her mother would come back.

Once they were back at the apartment, Mako put his daughter down and watched her run into her room and slammed her door shut. He sighed and knocked on her door to only hear her talking to herself. He opened her door a little to see her talking to a picture of her mother that she snuck in her room after she left. When he saw it she told him she just didn't want to forget what she looked like.

"Hi, Mommy, today I snuck out of Air Temple Island and went home because I wanted to get home. Then I went to the park to see the tree that you and Daddy talk about, but I got side-tracked and saw a guy with a big megaphone saying something about a guy whose name is Nazar"

Nazar, Mako had heard about the guy, apparently he was the new Amon. Mako cringed, his daughter could be endangered, and what about Korra? When will she come back? She said she would be back soon like in a few months, she assured him three, but she has been gone for five. Ardea was getting restless and asking him when her mother was coming back.

Mako sighed and went out to check the mail, closing his daughter's door before going out. Korra promised to write him, but the last letter he got from her was two months ago, his daughter of course kept pouting whenever her mother didn't send them a letter back.

When he finally got to his mailbox slot he checked it, to a thick piece of paper. He quickly grabbed it and saw it was from Korra, he ripped it opened and read it.

_Dear Mako and Ardea,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been writing, it's just I've been busy here is Ba Sing Se. But good news, the situation here is under control, and it has been solved, so I will be coming home soon. Maybe in a few days, so don't worry._

_Ardea, I got you something as well so don't you worry I know how much you like presents. And Mako I also got you presents, and don't worry Tenzin and I didn't kill each other. I can't wait to see you again! And I also can't wait to see the look on your face Mako when I tell you some really good news!_

_Love always,_

_Korra_

Mako folded up the letter and grabbed the rest of the mail. Sure the letter was short, but it was a sign of reassurance that Korra was fine and coming home soon. He ran back to his apartment, knowing that Ardea will be happy that her mother wrote back.

When he got back to the apartment, he opened the door to see the expectant face of his daughter. She was smiling sweetly at him, her golden eyes looking at him.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?" She asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, her hands folded.

"How about noodles," he told her, going to the kitchen. "I got something from your mother today."

"Really, let me have it!" She begged jumping up and down, reaching for the letter. Mako gave his daughter a smile and gave her the letter.

"Can you read it?" He asked. Ardea studied the letter, trying to make out the shapes. She shook her head and gave the letter back to her father. He chuckled and grabbed the letter back and sat on the floor. Ardea smiled and climbed onto her father's lap.

Mako read her letter, her smile never disappearing from her face. Once he was done, he closed the letter and Ardea clapped her hands together.

"Mommy is coming back in a few days!" She exclaimed hopping up and down. "And she got me something! I hope it's a new dress or maybe a doll!"

Mako laughed, his daughter had her mother's personality, but when it came to clothes or anything girly, his daughter was the first to react to it. She would want it. Her mother would never think about such things.

"Maybe it is kiddo." He told her ruffling her long black hair. She scrunched her nose and pouted.

"Daddy" she complained, flattening her hair. Mako once again laughed and got up off the floor. He then went to the cabinet and took out the pan. He placed the pan on the stove and turned it on; he then grabbed the packaged noodles from the food cabinet and placed them onto the pan.

"Ardea, will you get the plates and set the table?" He asked. Ardea obliged and grabbed the plates and set the table, she then grabbed the chopsticks and put them right next to plate.

"All done, Daddy" she announced sitting down in a seat. Mako nodded and stirred the noodles some more before taking the pan from off the stove. He then brought the pan over to the table and brought the pan over to his daughter's plate. He then tipped the pan over and watched the noodles fall onto his daughter's plate.

When he thought it was a good amount, he brought the pan over to his plate and put the rest of the noodles on his plate. He then put the pan in the sink he then sat back down at the table. He then grabbed his chopsticks and broke them apart and began to eat his noodles. Mako looked up from the noodles to see his daughter was having trouble with her chopsticks.

Mako chuckled and plucked the chopsticks from his daughter.

"Hey!" She complained, wanting the chopsticks back.

"Like this, Ardea." He told her, showing her how to hold the chopsticks. She smiled and reached for the chopsticks. Mako put the chopsticks into her hand and watched her as she tried to pick up the noodles. When she finally got the hang of it and picked some noodles up she smiled and put the noodles into her mouth.

"Look, Daddy, I did it!" She exclaimed, swallowing in the process. Mako smiled at his daughter's victory and patted her on her head.

"Good job, sweetie." He told her, smiling. She smiled brightly. Once they were done, Mako cleared the table and told his daughter to get ready for bed.

She nodded and went into her room to get ready for bed. Mako smiled, he couldn't wait for Korra to come home from Ba Sing Se.

Few days later

Korra walked up the steps to the apartment; some scratches were on her arms but it wasn't anything to worry about, but of course Mako will worry about the scratches. She smiled. She was going to be reunited with her family again after five agonizing months.

When she reached the door, her hands moving to the rather small bump that she had been hiding from the crazed Equalists, she sighed and opened the door, not expecting to be tackled by a very energetic three year old.

"Mommy, you're back!" She hollered, hugging her. Korra patted her daughter's head and hugged her back.

"Good to see you, too, Sweetheart" Korra said to her, kissing her head. Ardea snuggled closer her to her mother, not wanting to be separated from her again. "Careful, Sweetie, careful!"

"Mommy, I missed you so much!" Ardea told her.

"I missed you, too, Sweetie, now come on let Mommy see Daddy." Korra said to her daughter. Ardea scrambled off of her mother. Korra smiled at her daughter and got up. Once she was up, Ardea went to hold her mother's hand. Korra smiled at her and took her little girl's hand.

"Mommy, you look bigger than the last time I saw you, have you been eating a lot?" She asked innocently. Korra chuckled and patted her head.

"Nope, come on let's go inside." Korra said changing the subject. Ardea nodded and tugged on her mother's arm. "Slow down, Ardea, Mommy is still tired!" Korra told her. Ardea slowed down but only for an instant.

When they got to the room that she and Mako shared, they stopped. Ardea made a 'shush' face and opened the door to the bedroom. Ardea crept into the still dark room her golden eyes squinting through the darkness. She waved her mother over and continued to creep around the room before she found the bed.

Ardea smiled wickedly and climbed onto the messy bed and started jumping on it. She could hear her father groan from the sudden movement, and she could also hear him getting up, but that didn't stop her from shouting.

"DADDY, WAKE UP!" She yelled.

"Ardea, I'm up, quiet down before you wake the neighbors!" Mako told her, rubbing his tired eyes. "What is it?" He asked, igniting some fire.

Ardea pointed to her mother and giggled. Mako's jaw dropped and pushed the covers off of him. He then ran over to her and kissed her lovingly.

"I missed you so much!" He said to her in between kisses. Korra laughed and kissed him back.

"I missed you, too, so how was Ardea?" She asked, looking at her daughter, "I hear she is a lot like me when I was gone." She said.

"She was fine, only once did she sneak out of Air Temple Island…that I know of." Mako said. Korra smiled and picked up her daughter.

"You make me proud every day!" She told her, kissing her cheek in the process. Ardea giggled and hugged her mother. "Oh, right, presents!" Korra remembered, putting the three year old down.

Mako noticed something was off about his wife, but he couldn't tell what it was. Was it her personality? No it was the same. Was it her body? Yeah something seemed off about it, it was a bit too large in the lower abdomen. And all of a sudden it clicked for Mako.

"Korra, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked her. Korra looked up from the sack that she left with.

"Oh, yeah, I'm pregnant, five months along." She told him Mako sighed, he could never experience the growth of his child through it all.

"And why are you telling me this now instead of writing me about it?" He asked, still pretty tired.

"Because, I wanted to tell you in person, you dummy!" She told him, going back to the sack. "Ahh, here we are a new playmate for Ardea!" Korra said, giving the doll to her.

"She's pretty!" Ardea exclaimed. "Thank you, Mommy!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie." Ardea smiled and kissed her mother before running into her room to introduce her toys to the latest addition. Korra smiled as she felt a pair of strong hands rest on her shoulders.

"Hey" he whispers into her ear.

"Hey" he whispers back.

"You're home early; I thought you said that you wouldn't be back until late afternoon."

"That's what I thought, too, but Tenzin woke me up at five in the morning, saying we needed to leave now, I wasn't the happiest camper." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder, "How was Ardea?"

"She snuck out of Air Temple Island only once… At least once that I know of." Mako smiled at Korra, "She is just like you in some ways."

Korra yawned, "Yah… just like me…" She rested her head on Mako's shoulder.

"Mornings are still evil, eh?" He asked. She smiled a little and nodded.

"They always will be." She said closing her eyes.

**XXXXXXX**

**End of this chapter! Hoped ya liked it and I am sorry that it took so long, I was very busy and I would've had it done sooner, but my mom told me that I couldn't bring my computer on the vacation so yeah. I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story so far and a special thanks to my editor: Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, she is the one who added the little fluff at the end so thank you so much for that! Any way please review and I'll see you next chapter which will be in a few days. And in a few weeks I'll be starting school again, so my updates will be less frequent, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Do I have to say this in every chapter? Okay I don't own the Legend of Korra :( **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Korra woke from her blissful dream to the hot summer sun on her face. She cringed slightly before awakening. She cracked one eye open, only to be blinded from the sun. She sighed and rubbed her eye awake and opened the other one.

Korra then sat up, only to be pushed down. She looked over to her other side to be greeted by a sleeping Mako.

"Sleep, Korra, the baby wants to sleep." Mako mumbled. Korra laughed and put her hand on her bulging stomach. Korra laughed and plopped herself back down on the pillow.

"I thought that firebenders woke up when the sun was up." She said, dozing off a little.

"I am not like normal firebenders." Mako defended, half asleep. Korra smiled and went back to sleep, her mind wandering, until someone shouting woke her up.

"Come on, Korra, wake up!" She heard Bolin. She groaned and pulled the covers over her face, trying to block out the noises.

"Mommy, come on!" Ardea begged, jumping on the bed. Korra groaned again and woke up, and rubbed her tired eyes.

"What is with all of this yelling? I mean seriously, can't the Avatar sleep in?" She asked sitting up and looking at her brother-in-law.

"I hate mornings, and you of all people should know that!" Korra complained, pointing at Bolin. He coward slightly and looked at her with tearful eyes.

"Look, Korra, I'm sorry, but my kids and Ardea want to play and the adults want to go to the park!" Bolin told her, picking up Ardea from the bed. Korra rolled her eyes and pouted, crossing her arms.

"Then why couldn't you let the Avatar sleep?" She asked, annoyed. She didn't want to be up, she was five and a half months pregnant and she had swollen feet.

"Because, my kids haven't seen you in a while, and they miss their Auntie Korra." Bolin said, giving her a smile. Korra smacked him slightly, making sure she didn't smack Ardea on accident.

"Alright, I'll go, on one condition."

"And what would that be, Avatar Korra?" Bolin asked. Korra smiled evilly at him and nodded.

"You know, rule number 90, right?" She asked. Bolin shared the same smile and nodded, they both high-fived each other and laughed.

"Oh, Maakkooo" Korra sang in the midst of laughter. She was going to have a fun day today.

"Why do I have to carry her?" Mako asked, frowning a bit. Mako had to carry his pregnant wife to the park because of swollen feet, or that's what she said. He was still mad about how he had to carry her, but he was also pretty happy because he got to spend time with her, the whole day without stuff that either of them had to deal with.

"What, do you not love me, Mako?" She asked, tearing up a bit. Mako cursed to himself, _damn hormones._

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Korra, I love carrying you! And I love you!" He told her. She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"It's a nice summer day, isn't it, Mako?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Yes it is." He whispered. "Yes it is." Korra smiled and snuggled more into his chest, if that was even possible and opened her eyes. She saw him with sweat on his face, panting at each step he took.

"You can put me down if you want to." She told him quietly. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. She smiled again and closed her eyes.

"Because you are obviously tired of carrying me," she told him. He sighed, but kept carrying her, he didn't mind; he liked carrying her.

"Come on, Daddy, hurry up!" Ardea yelled from by the tree. Mako smiled, he knew that tree very well, for he and Korra got married in front of that tree, and a lot of other things. That was his and Korra's tree.

"Daddy, come on!" She whined. Mako nodded and walked a bit faster.

"I'm coming, Sweetie." He told her, walking up to her. Ardea smiled and watched her dad put her mom down on the blanket that they placed down.

Mako then sat down next to Korra and watched her rub her swollen belly. She smiled at it, rubbing it lovingly. And then the look of surprise came and Mako went haywire.

"What, what's wrong? Are you alright, Korra?" He asked. Korra grabbed his hand and rested it on her belly.

"Feel, the baby kicked." She told him. Mako then felt the little baby kick his hand. He smiled and looked at Korra who smiled back at him. "Isn't that incredible?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Auntie Korra!" They turned and saw Akatsuki, Arashi, Bishamon, and little Akahana running up to them, their arms wide opened for a hug.

"Hey, guys!" Korra greeted sitting up. Arashi was the first one to hug her, then Bishamon, and then Akatsuki who was holding Akahana's hand.

"Aunt Korra, how are you?" Akatsuki asked, breaking from the hug. "I see you're pregnant again."

Korra laughed at her nephew and patted his hand.

"Observant as always, Akatsuki," she told him. He smiled and nodded. "And to answer your question, I am well."

"Auntie Korra, will you be having a boy or a girl?" Arashi asked; his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I'll find out when the baby is born." She told him.

"Well, it better be a girl!" Akahana said.

"No, it has to be a boy, Akahana, they already have a girl!" Bishamon told her, crossing his arms. Akahana then earth bended him into the ground and crossed her arms.

"Dad" Bishamon hollered. "Akahana did it again!" Bolin came over to the group and looked at Akahana.

"Well, Akahana, I am very proud of you! You just took out your brother like it was nothing!" He praised. Asami tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a stern look. "I mean, you shouldn't do that to your brother! Now get him out, Akahana."

Akahana nodded and earth bended her brother out from the ground and stuck her tongue out. Bishamon did the same; sometimes he hated having a little sister.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Alrightie, this chapter has come to an end, I do apologize that it is awful and crappy, but I had a lot of things to do. To start off I am going back to school, yes sadly summer break is almost over for me and I am very depressed about it, you see I have to wake up at 5:00 a.m. each day to go to school, and I am exactly like Korra when it comes to my sleep, I hate waking up early, because well the mornings are evil! Also, I have to finish summer reading and do a report on it and that is gross. Anyway, it has come to my attention that Bolin's and Asami's kids' ages are weird and don't add up to Asami and Bolin's age, so I will fix that in the counterpart story (And Baby Makes.) And I will change that in this story at some point in the future.**

**Now, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story, I give all of my love to those people, it just touches my heart to see that.**

**Thank you also to my editor, you are amazing!**

**Okay, I'll see you next time, please review and you'll earn Honor, because who doesn't love it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXX**

Korra's head was on Mako's lap, her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the children playing, and birds chirping, never really meaning to fall asleep.

"_Dad, Mom, I am so glad you could make it!" Korra cried, racing towards her parents, who just arrived to Republic City. Her parents greeted her with hugs and smiles and looked at her._

"_Of course we made it, it's your wedding, and we wouldn't miss it for the world!" Her father told her. Korra smiled at him before hugging him again._

"_I missed you." She told them._

"_We missed you, too, now where is my future son-in-law? Is he hiding from me because of what happened last time?" Tonraq asked. Korra laughed, remembering the memory when her father blew up in Mako's face because Mako was supposedly doing something inappropriate with his baby girl._

"_He should be in the apartment dad, getting the room set up." She told them, leading the inside. Once they got to the apartment, Korra opened the door, only to hear the grunts of Mako in the guest bedroom. Korra smiled and walked toward the bedroom with her parents behind her._

_When she got to the opened door, she cleared her throat._

_Mako looked up to see his future bride. He smiled and gestured to the broken dresser. Korra sighed, forgetting about her parents and went to help him fix the leg on the dresser._

"_So this place isn't ready yet?" Tonraq asked. Senna hit him playfully and gave him a stern look._

"_Tonraq, please, they are rebuilding this room after the little mishap a month ago, and they probably hadn't even thought of it." Senna told him. Korra gave a nervous laugh after the memory of her thinking that she was pregnant and Mako and she got the room prepared for it, but after a trip to the doctor, they found out that they were not expecting._

"_Yeah, sorry about that," Mako apologized looking up from the dresser. Tonraq gave him a look and laughed._

"_Just don't give a scare like that again, or else I will waterbend you to the middle of the icy ocean!" Tonraq warned. Mako nodded and went back to work on the dresser. Korra gave her father 'the look' before returning back to the leg of the dresser._

_**~Awesome time skip because I feel like it~**_

_Korra looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was gently curled at the ends and stopped at her shoulders. Her make-up was barely visible (much to her pleasure) but she could still pinpoint the light lipstick on her lips. Her dress was formfitting and it was a magnificent royal blue color with small flower designs in a lighter blue. Placed in the back of her head was a purple lily. It was medium size and it had sparkles dancing on it. Her feet were bare, much to her mother's dismay, but she agreed with it._

_She smiled at her reflection, it was her wedding day, and she was marrying Mako, the love of her life. Asami walked in, holding a bouquet of red roses and blue violets. She handed one bouquet to Korra and kept the other one._

"_How are you?" She asked. Korra sighed and smiled._

"_Excited, nervous, is this how you felt on your wedding day?" She asked. Asami nodded._

"_Yes! I was so nervous!" Asami exclaimed as Ikki and Jinora came._

"_Oo, I can't believe that your wedding day has arrived, Korra! Oh my Spirits, I was always on team MaKorra, no offense Asami, but I just really like Mako and Korra together. Jinora was on team MaKorra as well!" Ikki rambled a mile a minute. Jinora rolled her eyes and glared at her little sister._

_Ikki and Jinora wore identical ankle-length dark blue dresses with a lighter blue bow in the back. They didn't wear any shoes on their feet, deciding they wouldn't, much to everyone's surprise. The two girls' also had a blue lily in their hair that was at their ears._

_Their hair was down for once, showing off their long hair. Korra smiled at the two girls. It seemed like only yesterday that they were giving her love advice, and now she was getting married to the one guy that she loved._

"_Okay you two; let's make final touches, just in case anything seems out of place." Asami said. Asami wore a long red dress that seemed to flow. Red flowers danced along her dress. In her long wavy hair was a red lily was in her hair. She, like the other girls' was barefoot. She didn't mind, nope she was actually pretty happy to be going out barefoot._

_Asami smiled at Korra and made her turn around. "Okay, Korra, tell me again why you are getting married in front of a tree?" Asami asked. Korra laughed and moved a strand of hair from her eye._

"_Because, it's a special tree; I don't know if you know this, but Mako and I fell asleep under that tree when we were searching for Bolin all those years ago." Korra explained._

"_Oh, so it's just Mako's and Korra's place?" She asked, fixing her hair._

"_Yes, it's special even after all of these years." Korra said, grabbing hold of her betrothal necklace. Ikki and Jinora soon came back into the room with Tonraq. He smiled at his daughter, and Korra could've sworn that she saw him wipe away a tear._

"_Come on, Korra, it's time." Tonraq told his daughter. She smiled and nodded. She went over to her father and grabbed hold of his upper arm. She beamed, never losing her smile._

"_Hi, Dad" she smiled. He smiled back and laughed._

"_Hi, Korra," he said back._

"_Nice weather we are having" she told him, walking into the afternoon sun._

"_I wish it wasn't so hot" he complained. She smiled as she continued to walk to the tree. Once they all got there, Korra could make out the faint shapes of her Mako. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She inhaled deeply and exhaled._

"_Come on, Korra, we are almost up." Her father told her. She smiled and took another deep breath and looked ahead. This was it; this was going to lead her to her future._

_Her father starts moving and she follows. She glows with every step she takes and Mako notices. She was like starlight, shining brightly, brighter than the sun if that was even possible. She was breathtaking. When she reaches him, Tonraq gives her a kiss on her cheek before passing her to Mako. She smiles at him, and then turns her attention to Mako._

"_Hey," he whispers. "You look beautiful." I smile at him._

"_Thank you and you look quite handsome as well."_

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Tenzin spoke. Korra looked at Mako, smiling brightly at him._

"_Now, before I begin is there anyone who objects to this marriage?" Tenzin waited for a few seconds to give anyone a chance before continuing._

"_Alright, now do you Mako, take Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."_

"_I do," Mako smiled putting on a small silver band. Korra beamed, showing her pearly whites._

"_And do you, Korra, take Mako as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."_

"_I do," Korra responded slipping the matching and bigger silver band on Mako's finger._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Tenzin told them. Mako smiled and grabbed Korra, and dipping her. He put his lips against her, his tongue wanting an entrance. Korra felt this and let him in and it was a battle for dominance. Korra of course won. Mako then swept her back up and kissed her lovingly on the cheek._

"_Hello, Mrs. Hat Trick." Mako whispered in her ear._

"_Hello Mr. Hat Trick." She greeted back. Korra and Mako then walked back down the aisle as husband and wife._

Korra smiled fondly at the memory, but more was to come.

"_Mako, help me!" Korra yelled, wrestling her newborn. She was trying to change her diaper, but her baby wasn't being very corporative today._

"_What do you need?" Mako asked, coming into his daughter's room to see his wife trying to get a diaper on their daughter._

"_She won't let me get the diaper on her!" Korra complained, obviously tired. Mako sighed and walked over to her and moved her aside where he saw his daughter laugh. He smiled back and easily put the diaper on her._

"_There you go, Korra." He told her. Korra frowned and sat down in the rocking chair._

"_Its official she hates me, she only listens to you and will do what you want her to do!" Korra complained, resting her head on her heads. "Am I really such a horrible mother?" She asked._

"_No, Korra, that's nonsense, you are a great mother!" Mako comforted._

"_Try telling that to her!" Korra practically shouted. She took a deep breath and got up from the rocking chair and went out of the room._

"_Korra, don't run away again!" Mako called, "your daughter needs you!"_

"_No she doesn't, and I am not running away! I just need to clear my head!" He heard the front door open and then slam shut. He grabbed his daughter from off of the changing table and held her._

"_You shouldn't get Mommy mad, she's the Avatar, and is pretty scary when she is mad." Mako shuddered._

_Korra walked the streets of Republic City, not really watching were she was going. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of her own daughter hating her. She frowned, Hat Trick Junior was not supposed to hate her mother. Maybe that's how her parent felt when she would pick favorites between the two, always switching._

_Korra took in a deep breath and bumped in to someone or something. She looked up and saw Shady Shin with the rest of the Triple Triads._

"_Well, look what we have here, boys, Momma Avatar walking all alone, say Avatar what are you doing out here? Where is your family?" He asked. Korra scowled and looked away. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Come on, tell me."_

"_Why should I tell you?" She spat narrowing her eyes at him, wishing Naga was not on the island._

"_Well, well, well, the Avatar has a nasty temper…well we know what to do with you." Shady Shin told her. Korra looked at him. She didn't like this, she needed to get home._

_Korra took a deep breath and lifted her foot. She then placed it down firmly, causing a large piece of rock to come up. She shifted her foot, aiming it at Shin, it then went violently into his face, making him let go of Korra's face._

_She ran; she knew it wasn't in her nature to run from a fight, but she didn't want to fight, not when she had a family. She ran faster and faster all the way to the apartment until, finally, she was home, she was outside of her front door. She sank to the floor and buried her head into her head and began to cry._

_She hated the hot salty tears streaming down her face, she hated them, and she wished they would just go away. Her head snapped to attention when she heard the front door click and open. She quickly wiped away the tears and look up to see Mako._

"_Even after all of the years, you still hate it when people see you cry." He told her. She scowled at him and crossed her arms._

"_I wasn't crying, I was thinking." She told him, her pride getting in her way again. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Come on, Kor, don't lie, I know when you are lying." He tells her. She scowled again and turned her head away from him._

"_And so what if I was crying." She told him, "and plus, I'm the Avatar, Avatar's don't cry!"_

"_Avatar Aang cried and Avatar Roku." He told her, "I thought you would've known they cried, since they are your past lives!"_

"_Shush, I bet Kyoshi didn't cry!" She told him._

"_I bet she did, now come on, Korra tell me what happened." He told her. She sighed in defeat and looked at him._

"_I may or may have not run into the Triple Triads." She told him._

"_Did you or did you not?" He asked eagerly. She sighed once again._

"_Maybe," she told him, not looking at him._

"_Korra, are you okay? What did they do? Are you hurt?" Mako asked eagerly, wanting to know._

"_Oh, I think Ardea needs a bath; let me go give her one" Korra told him avoiding the questions._

"_Korra, tell me!" Mako urged._

"_I'm fine okay! Now Ardea needs a bath" Korra told him._

"_I just wanted to know if you were okay, Korra!" Mako tells her. She huffed._

"_I can take care of myself, Mako I'm the-"_

"_Yes, yes, Korra, you're the Avatar you can take care of yourself, we been through this, but sometimes the Avatar needs a little help once in a while!" He yells._

"_I am perfectly capable of saving myself in situations! I don't need a bodyguard I can handle it!" She yells back._

"_Oh, look at me, I am Korra and I am the Avatar and I can help myself!" Mako mocked. Korra gave him a death glare and inhaled sharply._

"_Mako…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're on the couch tonight" she told him, before going into Ardea's room. Mako sighed; sometimes he could be so stupid._

"_And by the way, that was poor mimicking; instead it's more like this: I am Mako, I am so hotheaded and my wife and I butt heads so much, but in the end she is beautiful and strong, and I love her, and she is always right!" Korra tells him through the door._

_He sighs and gets the couch ready._

Korra smiled at the memory, but as her memories soon came to a close, she was surprised to see one more. But it wasn't a memory; it was like she was seeing the future or something.

"_Mizuki, come back here!" Someone yelled at a little girl with long chocolate brown hair and dark skin. She was running through the snow, her feet shuffling in it._

"_But I don't want to!" She pouted, crossing her arms. She revealed electrifying blue eyes, that were round and filled with curiosity._

"_Come on, Kiki, dinner is ready and we still have to wash up!" Another girl said who looked a lot like Ardea. The little girl looked up and nodded, grabbing hold of the other girl's hand. The younger girl smiled at her, as the older one smiled back._

"_Girls, let's go!" A man yelled._

"_Coming, Dad, come on, Kiki, I'll race you!" The older one said. The younger smiled and nodded, immediately taking off, as the older one followed slowly behind her, obviously letting her win. "Aw, you beat me again, Kiki!"_

_The younger girl giggled and hugged the older girl._

"_I love you, sissy!" The younger one told her._

"_I love you, too, Kiki."_

Korra woke up to being shook gently. Korra opened her eyes to see her loving daughter, Ardea.

"Mommy, come on, Uncle Bolin and Auntie Asami invited us over for dinner at their place!" Ardea told her. Korra rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Alright, then let's go!" Korra told her daughter, trying to get up. Mako laughed and got up with ease and stuck out his hand.

"Here, let me help you." He told her. She laughed and took it and got up. She then took Ardea's hand and Mako took her other hand, and they began walking.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Done with chapter 11! Whoo let's celebrate! No there is no celebrating until I finish this story! Alright, I put in their wedding, and a little glimpse of how Ardea was when she was a newborn, and a little something to look forward to in the next few chapters!**

**Alright, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and Follows, seriously those just make my day every time I see a new one, you people are amazing.**

**And thanks to my wonderful editor, you are amazing!**

**Okay, I will not be updating for a while because I have my final year of Middle School coming up and I need to do well and not slack off, meaning to updates because to my parents, writing fanfics are considered slacking, so I might be updating on the weekends or on breaks for now on, it depends on how much homework I get swamped with…seriously US History and Pre-Algebra are the two classes that will probably swamp me with homework.**

**I hoped you enjoyed! Please review and it seems you people liked honor that best, so review and you'll gain honor and possibly a virtual cookie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, I do not own the Legend of Korra!**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for the dinner, Asami, Bolin, it was delicious!" Korra complimented, patting her swollen belly. Asami smiled and looks at Bolin, as if asking him something. He nods and Asami looks at Korra.

"Hey, you know when I told you that Akahana was going to be the last one?" Asami asked. Korra nodded and Asami gave a nervous laugh. "Well, she isn't."

Korra face-palmed herself and looked at Asami. "When did you find out and how many months, oh and a side note, you two are breeding like rabbits!" Korra said.

"I found out when you were away, Mako and Ardea already know, and I am just a month ahead of you!" Asami reported.

"Seriously you are breeding like rabbits, are you trying to get a non-bender?" She asked. Asami snorted and crossed her arms.

"No, it just happened, I seriously thought that Akahana was going to be the last one!" Asami defended. Korra took a deep breath in and looked at her friend. She then smiled at her.

"Well, congrats on number five!" Korra told her.

"Yeah, I am going to have a little brother!" Bishamon hollered. Akahana glared at him and pouted. "I mean, if I don't, then a little sister would be nice for my beautiful, intelligent younger sister!"

"Keep going, pwease, I enjoy pwaise!" Akahana told him. Bishamon scowled at her and turned his head. Akahana pouted a little and crossed her arms.

"Please, Akahana, we all know you can talk normally, and, Bishamon, you have two older brothers, and a possible boy cousin, and Akahana doesn't have a little sister, she only has Ardea, and Ardea gets into trouble, no offense, Ardea." Akatsuki said.

"All taken," Ardea pouted, climbing onto her father's lap. "Daddy, when is dessert?"

"Now, Ardea, you have to be patient." Mako told her.

"Hey, that didn't tell us when dessert is, Mako!" Korra whispered. Mako sighed, his daughter and his wife have the exact same personality, well not the exact, Korra was more stubborn than Ardea, but then again, that is probably how he acted when he was still the only child.

"Excuse me; Ladies, and gentlemen, boys, and girls, dessert is on its way." The butler announced. Korra cheered along with Ardea, Mako smiled and Asami, Bolin, Akatsuki, Arashi, Bishamon, and Akahana sat politely at the other side of the table.

The butler came back out with a cart full of desserts. The cart was piled high with different types of cake, cookies, and other pastries. Korra's mouth watered at the sweets, she wanted it, and they looked so good.

The butler then laid out the desserts and put them on the table in the middle. Korra had to try hard to not to grab the desserts from right off the table and eat them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, dessert is served." The butler announced. Korra and Ardea didn't waste any time, they quickly grabbed some dango and began eating it.

"Korra, Ardea, you're not being very ladylike." Mako said. Korra and Ardea stopped eating and looked at him.

"Who ever said we were ladylike?" Korra and Ardea said together. They both high-five each other before going back to eating, Mako sighed and kissed his wife cheek before getting some monaka.

"Korra, I do hope this is the cravings." Mako told her. Korra stopped eating her fifth dango and looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I didn't know you liked sweets." Mako answered. Korra rolled her eyes and looked over to Bolin.

"So, Brother-in-law, how is life?" She asked, eating some more dango.

"It's been good to me, Sister-in-law, what about you?"

"Well, I like it." She answered, grabbing some mochi. Bolin laughed and wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Mako, you made a good choice!" Bolin told him. "I love you, Korra!" He laughed. Korra laughed with him and put a hand on her stomach.

"I love you, too, Bolin!" She told him.

"Excuse me, I apologize for interrupting, but Avatar Korra there is a phone call for you." Korra looked up and nodded.

"I'll be back, please excuse me." She told them, standing up from her seat and walked out of the dining room.

Mako watched her leave and looked at Ardea who looked like she wanted to follow her mother. Mako smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Uncle Mako, when is the baby coming?" Akahana asked with pleading eyes. Mako smiled at his niece.

"Four months, Akahana." He answered. Akahana smiled and looked at Ardea.

"Hey, Ardea, do you want to come up to my room and play?" Akahana asked. Ardea looked at her father. Mako nodded at her and smiled. Ardea smiled back and scrambled off of her father's lap and ran with Akahana up to her room.

Mako looked over to his brother who was telling the boys to go play with the girls. Once they were alone, the adults looked around awkwardly, before Bolin interrupted the silence.

"So, Mako, how is the Police work going?" He asked.

"Well, it's going good, but I would've thought that you would know because I see you every day." Mako told him. Bolin laughed and grinned at his brother.

"Just wanted to know," Bolin told him. Mako smiled just as Korra walked back into the room. She took her seat next to Mako and placed her head on his shoulder.

"That was Tenzin; he said that Naga was tearing up the place again. Seriously, Mako, when can we take her back?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"When we get a bigger place, my sleepy Korra," he answered. She sighed and hugged him.

"Wow, guys, you two are all lovey dovey!" Bolin said.

"Yeah, remember when they couldn't even be in the same room?" Asami asked, looking at them. Bolin sighed and placed his hand on his cheek.

"Ah, those where the days," Bolin sighed.

"Now look at them, married, three year old daughter and one more on the way!" Asami exclaimed laughing.

"They were pretty funny, if I say so myself." Korra said, thinking about them.

"Oh, remember that one time when you were late to practice?" Bolin asked. Korra scoffed and lifted her head from off of Mako's shoulder.

"Bo, that always happened." Korra told him. "But yeah, I think so."

_Korra rushed into the probending gym, huffing and puffing. She looked up and saw Mako and Bolin. Mako shot her a dirty look and walked over to her._

"_You're late, again" he told her. She frowned and crossed her arms._

"_It seems you forgot that I'm the Avatar, and I still have to learn Airbending!" She told him._

"_Oh, so you blame Airbending training for your tardiness?" He asked._

"_Yeah, I do, because I didn't have it every morning, then I would be on time!" She told him. He scoffed and looked away from her._

"_Yeah right, you couldn't be on time even if the whole world depended on it!" He told her. Korra scowled and put her foot down._

"_I bet I could!" She told him._

"_As if, and where is my scarf?" He asked. Korra rolled her eyes and looked away from him._

"_It seems like, Mako can't even last two days without having his precious scarfie!" She told him. Oh she crossed the line._

"_It's the only thing I have left of my dad! Unlike you, you have your parents still!" Mako told her. Korra was beyond fuming. Her nose scrunched up and she held a fist up to Mako's face._

"_Listen, bub, you weren't taken from you mother and father at the age of four, nor do you have the entire world on your shoulders!" She told him._

"_Please, Korra, you are over exaggerating!" He told her. _

"_Am not, people look to me for their problems, and other stuff!" Korra told him, pushing him slightly._

"_You can go now." He told her._

"_No, we need to practice!" She told him._

"_Bolin and I need to practice, you can go home!" He told her._

"_Hey, I am _not_ going home!" She told him stubbornly._

"_Yes you are; you obviously have too much stuff on your plate!" He told her. Korra huffed and gritted her teeth._

"_Fine, I'll go, but don't come crying to me when…just don't come crying to me!" She told him, stalking out of the gym. Before she left though she came back and threw something at him. "Here is your scarfie, City Boy!" She told him. She then turned on her heel and left._

"_Bro, that was just wrong!" Bolin told him. Mako just stood there, with his father's scarf in his hands._

"That had a pretty good ending" Korra told him, leaning back in her chair, smiling smugly.

"Yeah, it was a really nice way to get my father's scarf back." Mako told her. He kissed her on her cheek. She smiled and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh, remember the one time when we were at the beach? And Korra…" Asami said.

"I rather not speak of it." Korra told her.

"Oh, that was so embarrassing!" Bolin exclaimed, "all that…"

"Bolin, do not speak of it!" Korra warned.

"What? What happened?" Mako asked.

"Oh, yeah, Mako wasn't there!" Bolin remembered.

"I was there, Bo, I was just in the beach house, all I know is that Korra came bursting through the door and going straight into the bathroom."

"We will not speak of this!" Korra said.

"Oh, we will!" Asami told her, smiling evilly.

"Oh, Spirits!" Korra mumbled, burying her head into Mako's shoulder.

"_Just smell that ocean smell! Isn't it beautiful?" Korra exclaimed, spreading her arms out, smelling the beach scent._

"_Yeah, it's spectacular!" Bolin said. _

"_Hey, Mako, why don't you come out?" Korra called her smile bright. _

"_I don't like the ocean!" He told her. Korra frowned and looked at the ocean. Her smile came right back on her face. _

"_Come on, let's get in!" Korra said. Korra ran to the ocean, the breeze in her face and hair. When Korra reached the ocean, she quickly went in and felt the cool waters caress her. Asami and Bolin joined her. They laughed and splashed each other. _

"_Come on; let's see who can do the perfect handstand!" Bolin said. _

"_Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Korra said._

"_Yeah, sure," Asami agreed._

"_Korra, you go first!" Asami said. Korra nodded and went under the water. She then spread out her arms to touch the ocean floor, and then she lifted herself up and straightened. _

_She held her handstand for 5 seconds before going back up to the surface. When she reached it, she saw Bolin and Asami laughing._

"_What? What's so funny?" Korra asked. Asami motioned Korra over to her. Korra swam over to her. Asami then went up to her._

"_It's your time of month." She whispered in Korra's ear. Korra flushed and quickly swam up to the shore and into the beach house._

"_Hey, you okay, Kor?" Mako asked._

"_I'm fine!" Korra lied as she locked the bathroom door._

"So, that's what happened? Korra got her monthly gift." Korra's face flushed again and buried her head more into Mako's shoulder.

"That's so embarrassing!" Korra shouted, "I can't wait for menopause!"

Just then, they heard little feet make their way down the steps of the mansion. Shortly after they heard the little feet, they saw Ardea. She went up to her parents and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we please stay the night?" She asked. Korra yawned and looked over to Asami and Bolin.

"I don't have a problem with it." Asami told them.

"Yeah, and it's rare that we have this!" Bolin said.

"What do you say, Mako?" Korra asked, yawning in the process.

"I'll get the stuff from the apartment." Mako told her. Korra smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Ardea tell your cousins that we're staying over for the night." Korra told her. Ardea smiled and hugged her mother and father.

"Thank you!" She told them, running towards her cousins. Korra smiled tiredly and breathed in heavily.

"Come on, Korra, I got to get the stuff." Korra groaned.

"Remember when she used to lift her head up immediately after she found out she fell asleep on Mako, Asami?" Bolin ask.

"Yes, they grow up so fast!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, Korra, I'll bring you to the guest bedroom, and then I will get the stuff from the apartment!" Korra nodded. Mako sighed and picked Korra up bridal style down to the guest bedroom location. Once they got there, Mako laid Korra on the bed. He was about to get away from her, when she grabbed him.

"Stay," she told him tiredly. Mako sighed and looked at his tired wife.

"Come on, Korra, I need to get the stuff!" Mako told her.

"Who cares, I want you to stay!" She pouted. Mako gave in and went on the bed next to his half asleep wife.

Mako then wrapped his arms around her. Korra smiled and snuggled closer to him. Mako kissed Korra on the temple and put his head on hers.

"I love you, Korra." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Mako, but can you get your head off of mine please?" She asked. Mako chuckled and removed his head from hers.

He never did get the stuff from the apartment.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Done with chapter 12! And it is now two days before school starts! This was the last chapter (not to the story, don't worry) until like a long three day weekend (hello labor day!) I hoped you enjoyed it, and a ton of you might be wondering why Asami is prego again…well things happen. So today, at like 4:00 am (I stay up really late…) I caught Jake Long American Dragon, I used to love that show when I was a little girl –sighs- Dante Basco as Jake Long, love it!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! (38, wow, I remember when it was 2 O.o) I love them all and I never thought I was going to get this many. (Seriously, thank you!)**

**Aw, my cat is in my room! Oh she is so cute I love her!**

**Thank you to my editor, you are the best!**

**Okay, thank you once again and I'll see you people next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Mako woke up to the jumping on the guest bed in Bolin's and Asami's house. He woke up groggily as he looked to see the source of the jumping.

His daughter was jumping on the bed. Of course it was her, who else would wake him up this early? He sat up, making sure to not wake up Korra and grabbed her. She let out a series of giggles and tried to squirm out of her father's hold.

"Daddy, let go of me!" She laughed loudly. Mako put a finger on his lips and pointed to a sleeping Korra. Ardea gasped and put her hand over her mouth, her golden eyes wide.

"Let's leave, Mommy be, alright, Ardea?" Mako asked. Ardea smiled and nodded her black hair flying all over the place. Mako smiled and got up while carrying Ardea, making sure not to wake up Korra. He then tip-toed out of the room and went out of the wide open door.

Once he was out, he closed the door quietly and turned back to Ardea.

"Are your cousins awake?" He asked. Ardea nodded and pointed to the dining room. He smiled and walked over to the dining room to see his niece and nephews all lined up at the dining room table bouncing on their chairs…except Akatsuki, who was politely sitting, his back straight and hands in his lap.

"Good morning, Uncle Mako, where is Aunt Korra on this fine morning?" Akatsuki asked, opening his light green eyes.

"You know your aunt, she's still asleep." Mako answered, setting Ardea down, whom quickly scampered and sat next to Akahana.

"Good morning, to you, big bro!" Bolin said tiredly behind him, yawning.

"Good morning, Bo, who woke you up?" Mako asked, yawning with him.

"All of the kids decided on a rude awakening for Asami and I, they all started to jump on the bed, until Asami told them it wasn't good for the baby, and then they all stopped." Bolin explained. "It was only my kids though, Ardea wasn't involved, but I am guessing that she woke you up?"

"Yup, Korra is still asleep though" Mako told him. Bolin laughed and smiled at his brother.

"Of course she is still asleep, she's Korra!" Bolin bellowed.

"I heard that." They heard behind them. The two brothers quickly turned around to see Korra standing there, her arms crossed over her bulging belly.

"Oh, Korra, good morning, I didn't know you were up!" Mako confessed. Korra laughed and looked at Mako.

"Please, Mako, I'm not that heavy of a sleeper, I woke up when Ardea began jumping on the bed, I was just trying to get an extra five minutes." Korra explained, walking over to Mako.

"Well, um, good to see that you're awake, Korra!" Bolin told her. She smiled and went to take a seat next to Ardea.

"Ardea, never do that to mommy ever again, she needs her beauty sleep," Korra told her daughter.

"But, Mommy, you're beautiful without it!" Ardea told her. Korra smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie pie." Korra told her as Mako sat next to her. He kissed her on her cheek and smiled.

"You're a heavy sleeper you liar." He told her. She laughed and punched him playfully.

"Not any more, City Boy!" She told him. "Ever since I became a mother, I have gotten used to waking up at 6:00 in the morning!"

Mako laughed. Oh spirits how he loved her.

"Good morning." Asami yawned, taking a seat next to Bolin. Her wavy black hair was knotted and tangled and she didn't have any make-up on. She had light purple bags under her eyes, and her eyes screamed tired.

"Hey, Asami," Korra greeted, waving her hand; Asami waved back, before placing the hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me, sorry, but I was awakened by three little kids this morning." She said, narrowing her eyes at her three out of four kids.

They shrunk under the table and hid their faces. Asami smiled and closed her eyes. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way, even if it means losing a few hours of sleep." She confessed.

The kids smiled and clapped their hands together.

"Well, at least they're not scared of you, Asami, whenever Ardea does something wrong, she always thinks I will get mad and go into Avatar State." Korra told her. "But, I always told her that I would never do that."

"It always seems like that, Mommy! Especially if you and daddy get in a huge fight," Ardea told her. "But, in the end you never do."

"Of course I never do! I love you too much to let you see me like that, but your father has plenty of times, but I was under control!" Korra told her. Mako rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh, yeah, right, Korra, I was petrified whenever you went into Avatar State! And you weren't always in control!" Mako told her.

"Yeah right, Mako! I was always in control!" Korra practically yelled, pouting.

"Guys, calm down! Think of the children!" Bolin told them. They both frowned at each other and narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Fine, we'll finish this outside, Mako, let's go!" Korra told him, grabbing him by the hand. She was fuming, she loved being right.

"I was also talking about the baby in your womb, Korra!" Bolin told her. She looked at him and dropped Mako's hand from her death grip.

"We shall settle this after the baby is born!" She told him, going back to her seat. She sat down and crossed her arms over her stomach, still mad about what happened.

"Korra, calm down, you'll hurt the baby!" Mako told her. She took a deep breath in and relaxed her face.

"I'm sorry." She told him, uncrossing her arms from her large stomach. Mako smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, too."

"We're still settling this after the baby is born, I hope you know this." She said to him. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, dear, of course we are." He said. She smiled and put her head on her hands.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, dear."

"Stop calling me 'dear', Mako! It's getting on my nerves!" She told him, raising her voice slightly. Mako walked over next to her and sat next to her.

"Mommy, Daddy, I think you two should stop fighting over every little thing!" Ardea told them. Korra nodded in agreement.

"You are right, Ardea! Daddy and I should stop fighting! But, sadly Daddy and I are very different!" Korra told her.

"But, that doesn't mean we should fight all the time!" He told her. She pouted and gave him a stink eye. "Okay, fine, whatever you say Korra!"

"I like the sound of that!" Korra smiled.

"Breakfast is ready!" The butler announced to everyone. The children cheered and clapped their little hands together.

The butler exited the dining room to get the food cart. The kids talked anxiously, telling each other how much food that they will eat. The butler came back in with food piled high on the cart.

There were eggs that were over hard, fluffy golden brown pancakes, toasted bread, crispy bacon, juicy sausage links, corn flakes, rich chocolate milk, and some other things.

Korra's mouth watered at the delight of it all. She couldn't wait for the butler to put it on the table, so she could just dig in.

The butler put the delicious food on the table and slowly bowed back. Korra couldn't hold it in. She quickly grabbed some eggs and pancakes and wolfed them down.

She could hear her daughter's giggles as she ate. Korra didn't care though; she just focused on the food that was in front of her.

"Korra, calm yourself!" Mako scolded. Korra gave him a harsh stare and continued to eat.

"Tell that to the baby!" She told him in the midst of eating. Mako sighed and took some bacon and eggs as he watched his daughter and her cousins grab everything they could get their hand on.

Korra continued to wolf down her food, until it was all gone. She frowned before grabbing some more food, still hungry. Mako turned to her and put his mouth up to her ear.

"How much can you eat, Korra?" He asked her. She smiled and continued to eat.

"A lot," she told him with a mouth full of food. "Especially when I'm pregnant," she smiled.

Mako nodded as he grabbed some toast. He took a big bite out of the toast and tasted the bread. It was nicely toasted and it was slightly buttered. He looked over to Korra, who had gotten even more food. He wondered how she could stomach it.

"Ardea, we are going to be leaving soon." He told her. Ardea pouted slightly and crossed her arms.

"I don't want to go, Daddy!" She told him. Mako smiled and laughed.

"We have to, Ardea we are going to Air Temple Island, and maybe you can ride on Naga!" Mako told her. Ardea's eyes lit up and clapped her hands.

"Oh, hey, Bo, where's Pabu?" Korra asked. Bolin smiled and pointed upstairs.

"He is upstairs, the kids were playing with him earlier and he is tired." Bolin told her. She smiled and nodded her head.

Korra finished her second plate of food and patted her stomach.

"I think me and baby here has had enough!" She announced. Mako smiled and kissed her temple.

"Yup, and I think we should get going soon." Mako told everyone.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" Bishamon asked. Korra smiled and laughed.

"We have to go to Air Temple Island to see Tenzin and everyone, Bishamon, we'll come back soon, I promise!" Korra promised.

Bishamon smiled and nodded.

"Mommy, can we come over tomorrow?" Ardea asked. Korra shook her head and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy want to stay home tomorrow since tomorrow is the last day of the weekend, and daddy has to go to work the next day. So we decided to have a family day, were we just play games and eat!" Korra told her.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Asami mused. Bolin nodded and put on a thinking face.

"Yes, I like the sound of that." Bolin agreed.

Mako smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it seems like forever since we last had a family day!" Mako told him.

"Those were the days!" Bolin said. "Remember when we were young and we didn't have a care in the world?"

"I do hope you mean _after_ the whole Amon crisis!" Korra told him. "Because those were the worst weeks of my life, besides the fact that I met all of you and pro-bending, because those days were awesome," Korra told them.

"I do mean after the Amon stuff, Korra! And I agree with you! Those were some pretty bad times!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Who is Amon?" Akahana asked.

"Amon was a very bad man who was a bloodbender." Korra explained. "But he did have a depressing back story, so I'll give him points for that."

Akahana nodded and went back to talking with Ardea. Mako stretched and looked at his watch.

"Oh, Korra, it looks like it's about time" Mako told her. Korra looked at the watch and grimaced.

"I'll never hear the end of it if we are late!" She told him. "Alright, Ardea, time to say goodbye," Korra called.

"Okay, Mommy!" Ardea called back. She hugged her cousins and whispered goodbyes to them, and then she moved onto her aunt and uncle. She gave them a hug and a kiss each.

"Bye, Ardea, be good!" Asami told her.

"But don't lose your spunk!" Bolin whispered. She smiled and nodded.

Once she was done with goodbyes, Ardea waited patiently for her parents.

"Bye, Mako, hope you have a good day and tomorrow!" Bolin told him, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Mako couldn't help smiling back.

"You too, Bo, I love you!" He told him. Bolin hugged him and patted him.

"Love you, too, Mako."

"Bye, Asami, don't lose your mind!" Korra told her. Asami laughed.

"I'll try not to, and don't lose your mind either; I hear that Meelo has a crush on someone, maybe you should go check it out?"

"Of course I will!" Korra promised. They laughed and hugged each other.

"Well, brother-in-law, it looks like it is time to go!" Korra told Bolin.

"Yup, it's been a good day, be safe okay, sister-in-law?"

"Bo, we all know that safe is not in my vocabulary!" Korra laughed. Bolin then laughed with her.

"Yeah, we all know it isn't!" He laughed. He hugged her.

"Well, bye, Asami!" Mako said.

"Bye, Mako." Asami said back, hugging him.

**XXXXXXX**

The family of three walked to the ferry, holding hands. Korra was talking to Mako about how stressful the council has gotten and can't wait to go on maternity leave. Mako was listening to her complaints about the council and how boring the council meetings are. And little Ardea was looking at her parents as they were talking.

"Mommy, we are almost to the ferry!" She told her mother. Korra looked ahead and smiled.

"You're right, Ardea, now let's hurry up a bit, so we can catch it!" Korra said to her. Ardea nodded and picked up her pace a little.

Soon, they were on the ferry to Air Temple Island. Mako kept looking at his watch as Korra called him paranoid. Ardea looked at the sea, looking over the railing.

"Korra, can you please grab her, she is making me nervous!" Mako told her. Korra gave him a look and almost smacked him.

"Oh, yeah, make the pregnant woman carry her!" Korra said. Mako almost smacked himself.

"Sorry, I'll do it." He told her. She smiled and nodded as Mako went to grab Ardea.

"Come on, Ardea, let Daddy hold you!" Ardea nodded, still looking at the sea. Mako then picked her up and made sure she didn't fall.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hello! So chapter 13 is now complete! So I kept my promise on updating during Labor Day weekend. Anyway, the next chapter won't be until awhile because of school! (Seriously, it's killing me! Pre-Algebra is giving me homework every day and so is language arts and IPS!) Yeah, I hate school and the early awakening, I need sleep! I went to my neighbors Baby Shower yesterday, and let me tell you it was cute and the sweets there were awesome!**

**Thank you all of the reviews, favorites, and follows, that just makes me happy!**

**Thank you my fabulous editor!**

**-Gasps- 41 reviews? I never thought I would get this many reviews! I love you all! –Tackles everyone with hugs- sorry 'bout that.**

**So I'll see you next time, probably in November during Thanksgiving…I seriously have no free time. Well bye, and I wish you all a Happy Labor Day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Legend of Korra**

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra banged on the door of the Air Temple repeatedly. Her fist was sore after a while of knocking, and finally the door opened. On the other side of the door was a nineteen year old Ikki. Her hair was still in her two buns and everything else was the same. Except now, she had her Airbending tattoos.

"Korra, it's so good to see you again! Oh, is this Ardea? She is so cute, she has gotten so big since the last time I saw her! Awe, just look at her nose! She looks sooo much like you Mako! Oh, Korra are you pregnant again? What are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" Yup, the same old Ikki; Korra smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you, too, Ikki!" Korra said, ruffling the slightly taller girl's hair. Ikki made a disgusted face as Korra ruffled her hair.

"Hey, that took me forever!" She complained.

"Sorry, so where is your father?" Korra asked as Ardea squirmed in her father's hold.

"Daddy, put me down! I want to see Grandpa!" Ardea shouted. Mako sighed and let the little girl down and watched her speed off to Tenzin.

"He's in his office…we better get Ardea before she tears up the house looking for him." Ikki told them, letting them in the temple.

"Ardea, come here please!" Korra called. The three year old didn't come; instead they heard her talking to Tenzin.

"Great she got there before us!" Korra said, walking a bit faster.

"Grandpa Tenzin, did you know that mommy is going to have another baby? I hope it is a boy so I don't have to fight with my sister about who gets to be daddy's little girl!" They heard Ardea. When they reached the office they saw Tenzin sitting behind his desk and Ardea sitting on his lap.

"Korra, hello, Ardea was just telling me that she wanted a little brother over a little sister." Tenzin told her. Korra smiled and walked over to them and picked up her daughter.

"I don't know about that, Ardea, you seen Akahana, she has three brothers, maybe you could talk to her about having brothers." Korra told her.

"Mommy, Akahana has three older brothers, not a little brother!" Ardea told her. "And, I want to be daddy's only little girl!"

"Yeah, but I don't think that if you had a brother he would be playing with dolls." Korra told her.

"Why wouldn't he?" Ardea asked.

"Some brothers don't like playing dolls with his older sister." Mako explained, taking her from Korra. Ardea pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now you got me confused! Now I want a brother _and_ a sister…Mommy can you have twins? Please?" Ardea asked, putting on her best polar bear dog face.

"Ardea, you know that it isn't up to me whether or not I have twins." Korra told her. "Now, how about you go outside and play with Naga?" Korra suggested. Ardea smiled and ran out of the office to find Naga.

"Ikki, why don't you go with her, if she is anything like her mother then she would run off." Tenzin told her. Ikki nodded and quickly went after her.

Once the adults where alone, Mako closed the door as Korra sat down. He then walked over to the other empty seat and took the seat.

"That was mean, you know, I didn't run off all the time, just sometimes!" Korra complained crossing her arms. Tenzin rolled his eyes, something that was very out of character.

"Korra, you snuck out whenever you could, especially with Mako." Tenzin said looking at them both. "Anyway, the reason why I called you two here is because of an uprising."

"What is this uprising about this time?" Korra asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Non-benders again, the Equalists seem to be popping up again, with a new leader…Nazar." Tenzin told them.

"Nazar, I remember that name, oh yeah, Ardea told me about him and his followers." Mako said. Korra looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, and we heard about him a lot in Ba Sing Se." Korra told them.

"He seems to be getting very popular, but still not as popular when Amon was here. But we still need to be ready. So Korra that means training," Tenzin told her. Korra frowned and crossed her arms again.

"Tenzin, I am five months pregnant! I can't train with a growing baby in me, it has to wait!" Korra said.

"When you were pregnant with Ardea you were so eager to train, but now you aren't." Tenzin quietly said. "Any way, of course this will wait; I will not endanger your health or the baby's health."

Korra nodded and placed a protective hand on her stomach. She felt a gentle kick from the baby and smiled. This child was going to act a lot like Mako, she knew it…she felt it.

Mako kissed the temple of her forehead and placed a hand over her hand. They both smiled at each other, both of them forgetting that they were in Tenzin's office. Tenzin cleared his throat and they both looked at him and mumbled their apologies.

"So, when the baby is born you will have five months before you start training again, and then if things get out of hand then Mako has to take Ardea, the new baby, and my family to the South Pole, is we understood?" Tenzin asked.

"So, if things get really out of control, then I will hardly know my own child?" Korra asked.

"Yes, but there will be letters." Tenzin told her.

"Letters won't be enough." Korra mumbled, crossing her arms. She frowned. Her child won't even know her, Ardea won't even get to see her mother, and Mako won't get to see her.

"Asami and Bolin and their kids will be with you as well, Mako." Tenzin told him. Korra's frown deepened some more.

"So, the whole family gets together, and we have to stay here and fight a guy named Nazar." She mumbled under her breath again.

"Korra, this is your duty! You have to understand that!" Tenzin snapped.

"I know that, Tenzin! It's just, I want to see me children grow! I don't want to be a shadow in my kids' life!" She said calmly. Mako held Korra's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed his back showing that she felt reassured.

"I'll make sure I'll tell them all about you, Korra, you have my word." He told her. She smiled and closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, I guess this can work out." She told Tenzin. He nodded at her and smiled.

"It wasn't easy for my father either, Korra, but this is the duty of the Avatar, to keep balance to the world." Tenzin told her.

"I know, and I am determined to complete that duty." She promised.

The months seemed to fly by for Korra. Asami had just had her new baby, another boy much to Akahana's dismay. Her new nephew's name was Benjirou.

She felt as though she was on a clock. A clock that was always ticking and never stopping, until finally that faithful night, the night were everything changed, the night when a little someone got too impatient to wait another week.

Korra woke up to pains in her lower abdomen. She knew the familiar pain all too well. It was the same pain that she had felt when she was going to give birth to Ardea. Korra quickly shook Mako, punching him really until he woke up.

"Korra, what's wrong?" He asked the sleepiness still in his voice.

"The baby is coming!" She told him, just as another contraction came. She grimaced and held her stomach.

Mako's eyes widened and quickly got out of bed and went to the drawer where he frantically pulled out clothes for him and Korra.

He tossed her a big blue shirt and surprisingly a matching blue top. Korra quickly took off her pajamas and put on the clothes that Mako had just given her.

Mako on the other hand, put his clothes over his pajamas. Korra winced as another contraction came. They were about five minutes apart now. This child was moving fast.

Mako looked over to Korra and that she was holding her stomach again. He rushed over to her and helped her off of the bed.

"The baby is coming fast." She told him as he helped her to the door. They walked slowly to the door, Korra having to stop as another contraction came rolling by.

"It hurts!" She complained as they neared the door.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Mako asked her. She looked at him, pain was written all over her face and he didn't even wait for her answer. Mako scooped her up and carried her out bridal style to the living room. He then placed her on the couch and went to wake up Ardea.

He walked over to his daughter's door and opened it. She was all curled up in a heap of blankets. He turned on the oil lamp and went over to her.

Mako gently shook Ardea. Ardea woke up groggily and looked at her father.

"Come on, Ardea, we need to take you to Aunt Asami and Uncle Bolin's." Mako told her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her father.

"Why?" She asked.

"Mommy is having her baby." Mako told her. At this, Ardea got out of bed at an amazing speed and zoomed out of her room. Mako guessed that she wanted to see her mother.

Mako turned off the oil lamp and went to the phone to call Bolin; his brother was bound to be still up since the new baby arrived.

Mako reached the phone and called up his brother. It took him two rings to answer.

"Hello?" Mako heard his brother ask. He was obviously tired, probably just got done with diaper duty.

"Bo, Korra is in labor and we need to have Ardea over there now!" Mako told him frantically.

"Okay, okay, so I'll see you five, ten minutes?" Bolin asked, his brother sounded more alert now.

"Yeah, see you then!" Mako told him before hanging up. He walked over to the living room and saw Ardea coaching her mother.

"That's it, Mommy, take a deep breath in and let it out." Ardea coached, doing the breathing exercise with her. Mako made his way over to Korra. Her face was sweaty and she had such a pained expression on her face.

Mako scooped her up again and saw Ardea's black hair zoom to the door. He was greeted by her opening the door for him. Mako nodded his thanks to his daughter as she smiled at him. Mako carried Korra down the stairs, trying not to drop her.

"I swear if you drop me then I'll have your-" the next word was cut off by another contraction. She winced in pain and took a deep breath. "This child will defiantly be my child, and just as I thought I was going to have a child like you."

Mako smiled and continued to carry her down the stairs with Ardea following closely behind. Soon they reached the parking lot. Mako located their car that they barely used and rushed over to it. Once he was at the car he placed Korra in the backseat.

"Ardea, go in the back with your mother, okay?" Mako asked. Ardea nodded and went into the back. Mako went into the driver's seat and looked inside a cup holder and saw his keys. He quickly grabbed them and put them in the ignition.

The car turned on and Mako quickly pulled out of the spot. He then raced down the road to the Sato mansion.

He looked back at Korra constantly, making sure she was alright. Of all times he looked back, he saw Ardea helping her mother and kept her laughing.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the mansion. Mako got out of the car and took Ardea and they both raced up to the front door.

When they finally got to the front door, Mako pounded on the door hard and fast. Bolin came to the door after the second.

"Hey, Ardea, hey, Bro, how is Korra doing?" Bolin asked as he let Ardea in.

"Baby is coming fast, gotta go or else Korra will have the baby in the car! Be good, Ardea, and I will call you, Bo, when the baby is born." Mako told him. Bolin nodded and waved his brother off. Mako took off running again back to his wife.

Mako reached the car as Korra let out a scream. Mako raced to her side.

"It's coming soon, Mako! There is no way we can make it the hospital!" She breathed. Mako panicked. What would he do? He had to take action. He carried Korra back up, and went back up the mansion's staircase. Korra let out another scream. She was close.

Mako reached the door twenty minutes later and began to pound on the door again. Bolin came back and saw Korra.

"We can't make it, Bo; she has to have it here!" Mako told him. Bolin nodded and let them in. He rushed to Asami who was coming down the staircase with Benjirou in her arms. Her eyes widened and nodded, handing Benjirou to Bolin.

Asami raced down the stairs and went straight up to Korra.

"How is she holding up?" She asked.

"Not well, the baby really wants to get out; it seems the baby has already inherited Korra's impatience." Mako told her. Asami nodded and pointed upstairs.

"Bring her to the master bedroom. We'll lay out sheets, blankets, pillows and other things; just try to keep her calm!" Asami told him.

Mako nodded and brought Korra upstairs to the master bedroom. Once he got there, Mako laid Korra down on the floor as she let out another scream.

"It hurts!" She screamed. Mako hugged her and rocked her back and forth. Korra let out warm tears. The pain was unbearable.

Asami came up again seven minutes later with everything. She laid out the white thick sheet to cover the floor. Then she added the pillows to the sheet. Akatsuki came in a few seconds later holding a water basin and some rags. He placed them next to Korra and looked at his Aunt. He never believed that she could look like this. Akatsuki always remembered her as an energetic, fun aunt who took no crap from anybody, but now, all he could see was a frail and tired.

Akatsuki left soon after with tears in his eyes.

Korra whimpered as she was moved to the sheet from the floor. Asami stripped her of her skirt and underwear; making her feel violated.

Asami let out a gasp to see that the baby was already crowning. Asami breathed in and looked at Korra who already had a cool rag on her head.

"Alright, Korra, I can already see the head, so I want you to push when I say three, okay?" Asami asked. Korra nodded and held onto Mako's hand.

"Alright, Korra, one, two, three, push," Korra let out a mighty push, causing her to dig her nails into Mako's skin. "You're doing great, Korra! Now one more big push and the baby will be here!"

Korra inhaled deeply and waited for Asami to tell her to push.

"Push, Korra!" Asami told her. Korra pushed hard, causing her head to spin. Korra then heard a cry. It was a loud and strong cry. She saw Asami smile as she wrapped the infant up. "Congratulations, Korra, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Asami put the baby into Korra's arms. Korra held her gingerly, stroking her soft face. Asami smiled and left to call everyone in.

"She's beautiful." Mako told her, kissing her on the temple.

"We did it!" Korra said weakly, smiling. Mako smiled back.

"I'm surrounded by girls." He told her. Korra nodded and put her head back against the pillow. Mako noticed her bare legs and blushed. He quickly covered her lower half up.

"Thanks." Korra said.

"She looks like you." Mako commented, looking at his new daughter's features. She had her mother's nose, mouth, hair, skin tone, and hair color. But she had his ears.

The baby then opened her eyes to reveal that she had also inherited her mother's eyes. Round and a beautiful shade of blue, the baby peered up at her parents and smiled, revealing pink gums.

Mako and Korra smiled at each other.

"Here, hold her." Korra told him, handing their daughter over to him. Mako took her gingerly from her mother and looked into her azure eyes.

"She will be spoiled just like Ardea." Mako announced. Korra smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. The two adults then heard little feet scamper up to the door.

The big mahogany door opened to reveal Ardea. She quickly went inside of the room and closed the door behind her. She then raced to her father's side and looked at her new baby sister.

"She's cute…can I name her?" She asked. Korra and Mako looked at each other and shrugged, what was the worse that their three year old daughter could do?

"We'll name her…Mizuki!" Ardea said. Mako and Korra looked at her and then their second daughter and nodded,

"Mizuki is a perfect name." Mako said, stroking his Mizuki's cheek.

"And I'll call her Kiki for short!" She announced, waving her arms around. "Daddy, can I hold her?"

Mako nodded and handed Mizuki over to Ardea.

"Support the head, Ardea." Mako told her. Ardea nodded and supported the infant's head. Mizuki looked at her sister with her azure eyes and smiled at her, waving her chubby arms in the air.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm glad that I didn't have a brother, because a sister is ten times more fun!" Ardea told her parents.

"Let, Mommy have, Mizuki back, Ardea." Mako told her. Ardea nodded and kissed her sister on her soft cheek before giving her back to her mother.

Asami arrived a moment later with a doctor.

"There she is." Asami said. The doctor smiled and sat next to Korra.

"Can I check the child's health?" The doctor asked. Korra nodded and handed her daughter over to the doctor. The doctor got out a sling and placed the baby in it. "8 pounds and 7 ounces, a very healthy weight," the doctor then placed Mizuki on another sheet to measure her. "18 inches long." The doctor told them.

"I just hope she doesn't inherit my shortness." Korra said sleepily.

"Rest, Korra." Mako told her. Korra nodded and laid her head down and slept.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Ah, chapter fourteen is done! Now I did not get this checked since I just wanted to post up so bad, so I am sorry if there is any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I'll probably send this to my editor if I find anything.**

**Okay, this was out earlier than expected because well, I had free time! Whoo, hooray for free time! Yeah, I gave Ardea a baby sister and not a baby brother…oh well; I think it was a good fit. So the name Mizuki means Beautiful Moon in Japanese, when I heard it I just thought it was perfect and I fell instantly in love with it (I think I'll name my daughter that) my parents wouldn't approve, but oh well, I never approved my name! Well, we all didn't our parents picked our names.**

**So, I might be updating over the weekend, it depends if I am free all weekend so yeah…my sister has a football game tomorrow…she's in the band because she is cool!**

**So I'll see you next time! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

A loud wail woke Korra up from her dream. She woke up groggily and looked around, realizing it was her youngest daughter's cry. She groaned and got out of the warm bed that she and Mako shared, noting he wasn't home from work yet.

She walked across the hall and opened Mizuki's bedroom door. She was greeted by the shadows of the room. She groaned again and lighted an oil lamp, brightening up the room.

The lamp light was dull and she could only make out some of the colors that were in the room. Her daughter's wail broke her out of her sleeping and looked towards the brown wooden cradle. Korra walked over to it and then peered inside of it, seeing her daughter thrashing her arms and legs around.

Like Ardea, Mizuki made her think of herself a lot when it came to personality. But, lately, Ardea has been motherly towards her younger sister, always wanting to help her mother changing her sister's diaper or helping her burp her. Ardea had even tried reading to her.

Korra smiled and picked up Mizuki. Mizuki instantly stopped crying and looked up at her mother with her blue orbs. Mizuki's chubby little hands began to play with her mother's hair, pulling on it slightly.

Korra laughed and kissed her daughter tenderly on the forehead. Just one more week before she had to go back to training; she didn't want to go, oh no, she wanted to stay with her family and spend time with her daughters and her husband. She didn't want to train, but she was the Avatar and it was her duty to protect the world.

"Mommy" she heard a voice say behind her. Korra turned around and saw Ardea in the doorway. She was rubbing her golden brown eyes with her Platypus bear in her right hand, dangling. Her hair was all over the place, and little bags were underneath her eyes.

"Ardea, what's the matter?" She asked, going over to her with Mizuki in her hands. MIzuki's little eyes wandered over to where her older sister was and smiled, recognizing her.

"I had a bad dream!" Ardea confessed, tearing up a bit. Her lower lip stuck out a bit and started to tremble.

"Oh, Sweetie, what was it about?" She asked, giving her a tight squeeze, but made sure she didn't crush Mizuki.

"I had a dream that the Nazar conflict got really bad and we went to the North Pole without you while you were in Republic City, and-and-and-" Ardea started to cry. Mizuki looked at her sister curiously. Her eyes where filled with water and she had no idea what was going on!

"Ardea, you do know that I might have to do that, right?" Korra asked. Ardea nodded meekly and pouted.

"Sometimes, I wish that you weren't the Avatar, but other times I am thankful that you are." Ardea confessed.

"Why is that?" Korra asked, wanting to know why her daughter said that, even though she knew the answer.

"Because, then you wouldn't be so busy, but if you weren't, you and Daddy wouldn't of ever have met or Uncle Bolin or Auntie Asami, and then we wouldn't be here!" Ardea said, gesturing to Mizuki and her. Korra kissed her on top of Ardea's head.

"You're right, hey, why don't we play for a little bit-until you fall asleep." Korra suggested.

"Just, you, Mizuki and I?"Ardea asked. Korra nodded and grasped onto her daughter's hand.

"Come on," Korra said, taking her daughter back to her room. Once they reached Ardea's room, Korra opened the pink and yellow paradise and led her in.

"What do you want to play with first?" She asked. Ardea looked around and then spotted a bin.

"Let's play with my paper dolls, Mommy!" Ardea said. Korra laughed and went out of the room.

"One minute, Ardea, let me get something for Mizuki to lie down on!" She told her daughter who was getting her paper dolls ready.

Korra left and looked around the living room. She the spotted the little playpen tucked away in the far corner. Korra smiled at her luck and went over to it, still holding Mizuki. Korra reached the playpen and picked it up with one hand.

She carried the rather light playpen all the way to Ardea's room, making sure she didn't drop Mizuki on accident.

Once she got to Ardea's room, she saw that all of her paper dolls were out of their bin and were out neatly in the floor. Korra smiled and went to the bed to set-up the playpen. Korra laid Mizuki on the pick covers, watching her smile and play with her feet every so often. Once she was done, she grabbed Mizuki and put her in the playpen.

She smiled at her mother as she continued to play with her feet. Korra smiled and kissed her youngest daughter on the forehead before sitting next to Ardea on the floor.

"So, what is the plot?" Korra asked, sitting on the floor.

"The plot will be on you and daddy!" Ardea said, holding up two paper cut-outs of them. Sometimes Korra wondered where her daughter gets all of these things.

"Why would you want that?" Korra asked. Ardea laughed and smiled at her mother.

"Because of the romance in it, Mommy, you and Daddy fighting side by side each other in pro-bending, and then killing Amon! It's just filled with romance!" Ardea exclaimed. Korra smacked her forehead and looked at her three year old daughter, who was acting six times her age.

"Did Jinora tell you another romance story when you visited the Air Temple?" Korra asked. Ardea nodded and giggled a bit.

"I know the way to a man's heart!" She told her mother.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Burning down the whole country on a dragon, and then throwing yourself in a volcano!" Ardea told her mother with a huge grin on her face. Korra smacked her head again; it was _that_ story.

"Yeah, Ardea, don't have her read any more romance stories to you anymore." Korra told her.

"Why not, Mommy?" She asked.

"It will rot your brain cells." Korra lied. Ardea's eyes widened and nodded and looked down at her paper dolls.

"Does that mean we aren't going to play dolls anymore?" Ardea asked.

"Of course we will still play dolls, Ardea, and we will make it the best paper doll game ever!" She told her, getting more paper dolls from the bin. She found an Asami and Bolin doll, along with a Naga and Pabu doll. There was also a Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Jinora, Tarrlok, Ikki, Noatak/Amon, Meelo, and Rohan.

"Mommy, where is my Tahno and the Wolfbats dolls?" Ardea asked. Korra laughed and looked in the bin and saw them. She quickly closed the bin and looked over to her daughter.

"Yeah, there not in there anymore, it seems as though they have disappeared." Korra lied again. Ardea laughed.

"Well, that's okay, I don't like the Wolfbats!" Ardea told her.

"Your father would like that!" Korra told her. Ardea nodded and looked at the paper dolls.

"Alright, Mommy, so this scene will take place when you meet Uncle Bolin and Daddy, alright?" Ardea asked. Korra nodded and grabbed her character.

"Alright let's go!" She cheered. She had never felt so girly in her life.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mako arrived home around 4:00 a.m. that day, feeling drowsy. He went into his room and found his wife nowhere to be seen. He went into Mizuki's room and saw that Mizuki wasn't in her crib. Mako began to panic. What if something happened to them? And then he realized he hadn't checked Ardea's room yet.

Mako went to his daughter's room to see it slightly ajar, and light dully coming out of it. He opened the door fully and saw Korra and Ardea sprawled all over the floor with Ardea's paper dolls all over the place. He then looked at the bed and saw a playpen all set up with Mizuki in it; giggling.

He smiled. His favorite women all in one place, Mako picked Ardea gently and put her in her bed and kissed her gently on the forehead. He then picked up Mizuki from her playpen. She was still giggling when he picked her up.

Her blue eyes wide and filled with joy and her little mouth were smiling at him. He smiled at her back and touched her nose. She giggled again and jerked her head back.

"Easy now, Mizuki," Mako whispered. He carried Mizuki out of Ardea's room and placed her back into her cradle where she belonged.

Mako entered Ardea's room again and looked over at Korra. Her hair was down and it sprawled all over the floor since she let it grow out. Her face was calm and gentle, nothing at all whenever she heard bad news. He smiled and went to pick her up. He crouched down and picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He then walked across the hall back to their room. He walked through the opened door and made his way to the bed. Once there, he gently placed Korra down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He saw her mouth twitch up.

"Hey," he whispered softly. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi," she whispered back. He kissed her on the lips this time as she laughed slightly.

"Somebody's tired." He told her.

"I was up playing with Ardea." She told him, closing her eyes slightly.

"You need sleep." He told her. She nodded and stifled a yawn. "And you need it now!"

Korra let her head hit the pillow. Her eyes drooped, but being the stubborn one she was, she forced them open again. Soon sleep crept upon her, and she couldn't force her eyes to be opened anymore. Her eyes closed and she immediately went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Korra, come on, it's time to wake up!" Mako told her. Korra groaned. She did not want to get up! She was supposed to be at Air Temple Island thirty minutes ago.

"Korra, its 7:30!" Mako yelled. Korra's body immediately shot up and her head looked around frantically. Her hair was tangled and all over the place. Korra rushed to of bed, ending up in a heap full of tangled up sheets around her.

Korra immediately removed the sheets from off of her and went over the wardrobe. She opened the thick dark wooden door and quickly grabbed a blue turtle neck muscle shirt, along with darker blue baggy pants. She then, grabbed her brown boots and put them on. She put her hair up in one pony-tail, leaving out her two pony-tails in the front.

"Alright, I love you, bye! Say bye to the girls for me!" She called quickly over her shoulder, running out of the apartment.

Mako waved at her as Ardea came out of her room. She rubbed her golden eyes and looked at her father.

"Where is, Mommy?" She asked with a frown on her face. Mako squatted down in front of her and patted her head.

"Mommy had to go to Air Temple Island for training, Ardea." Mako told her. Ardea frown increased and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't like that, Daddy, why does she have to train?" Ardea asked. Mako patted her head and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Because, she hasn't trained in an awhile, Ardea, and there is war that _might_ happen." Mako explained. Ardea's face softens and looked towards Mizuki's room.

"If the war does happen, then they don't have permission to touch my sister!" Ardea told her. "And that is final, whoever tries to lay a finger on her, will get a beating!" Ardea finished, making a flame in the palm of her head.

"That's good, Ardea, that you will protect your younger sister, you remind me of me." He told her. Ardea gave him a questioning look and tilted her head.

"When your Uncle Bo and I were little, I parents were killed, forcing us to live on the streets. No one got passed me when it came to my brother. If they even tried to hurt him, then they would get hurt. I didn't want anything to happen to Bolin, he was all I had left." He explained.

"Oh, was that the only reason why you protected him, because he was all you had left?" She asked. Mako shook his head.

"No, because he was my brother-my younger brother-and I believed-and still do- that it is the oldest one responsibility to protect your younger siblings. Now it can be the other way around of course, but the main thing is, do you understand what I am saying?" Ardea nodded and heard the high-pitched wail of her sister.

Ardea gasped and looked at the door before racing towards it.

"Can I take care of her?" She asked.

"Let's see what the problem is first, Ardea." Mako told her. Ardea nodded and opened the door for her father. "Thank you, Ardea."

"You're welcome!" She laughed. Mako and Ardea neared the cradle where Mizuki was located. Her arms thrashed around and her legs kicked.

"Come here, Mizuki." Mako said, picking up the five-month old. Her screaming reduced to whimpers as she looked at her father. Mizuki's eyes wandered, until she found her sister. Her arms outstretched and she flexed her fingers.

"Daddy, she wants me!" Ardea giggled. Mako smiled and put Mizkuki in Ardea's arms. The two sisters looked at each other, their eyes wide with curiosity. Mizuki let out a little laugh and touched her older sister's face. Ardea smiled and went over to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room.

She sat in the rocking chair and began to rock it. Mizuki's eyes began to droop, but automatically opening the again. Soon her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Daddy, she fell asleep!" Ardea whispered. Mako nodded and tried to grab Mizuki. "No, Daddy! I want to put her in the cradle!"

Mako nodded. Ardea got off of the rocking chair gently, trying hard to not disturb her sleeping sister. She then walked over to the wooden cradle and gently placed Mizuki back in.

"Doesn't she have to eat, Daddy?" Ardea asked. Mako nodded and walked over to the door.

"Let's not disturb her though. I'll make breakfast while you go get ready, and when Mizuki wakes up, we'll feed her." Mako told her. Ardea nodded and ran out of the room. Mako chuckled and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Mizuki's door open in case she wakes up.

He entered the kitchen and went to the lower cabinet and picked up a frying pan. He then put the pan on the stove and made his way to the fridge. He then opened the door and saw some Chicken-Turtle eggs. He pulled them out and counted how many. Eight, they had eight eggs left. He knew how much Ardea wanted. Two, it was always two, and for him it was two as well.

He nodded and took out four eggs and gently placed them on the hard wooden surface of the counter. He then got some butter and turned on the stove using a bit of firebending. He opened up the wrapping for the butter and cut a large amount of butter on the frying pan. Mako let the butter sizzle, allowing it to grease up the pan. After it had melted, Mako cracked the white, tough shell.

One, two, three, and four eggs were sizzling on the stove, their crackling sounded as though they were talking to each other.

Mako could hear Ardea's feet run into the kitchen. Her hair was up in pig-tails and she had a lacey pink dress on with little frills here and there. She giggled and clapped her hands as she heard the eggs talk to each other.

"Are they almost ready, Daddy?" She asked. Mako nodded, flipping the eggs over. She giggled and clapped her hands again. "I want to check on Mizuki, Daddy!"

"Let her sleep, Ardea, she's tired." Mako told her calmly. Ardea pouted and crossed her arms, but immediately lost that pout. Her father was right; Mizuki needed rest right now, and Ardea needed food.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hi! Long time no see my faithful readers! Yeah no editor again! Sorry, I was writing this in a rush and I just wanted to post it! So, a lot of time skips in here as you all have seen! Oh gosh I am tired, it is 12:33 am right now and I have school in the morning. (What the heck am I doing up this late on a school night?) **

**My Editor, I will send you chapter sixteen when I write, I promise! **

**And my readers, I hope you are not up this late on a school night, because what I am doing right now is ridiculous! Seriously, who would do this on a school night?**

**Tomorrow, I go to my sister's football game…what to do, what to do? Who knows, hopefully I'll bring a book to read. (I'm reading Eona right now by Alison Goodman, it is really good and I highly recommend it, just read Eon first!)**

**Okay, last thing, PLEASE REVIEW! I know I am sounding desperate right now, but please! I wrote this at like 12:30 am, so I need to know if my grammar and spelling is alright (or even better: Perfect!) Sorry I am a terrible perfectionist…my room needs to be cleaned, it looks as though a tornado has been through (to me it does)**

**So I'll see you (hopefully) next week for chapter sixteen!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Her muscles ached as she threw another gust of air. Sweat formed her hair line and made its way down her hot face. She never thought that training would be this hard. She knew she wasn't practicing much, but she did have a family to take care of.

She sighed and made a 'T' with her hands. "Time out," she called, sitting down on the floor. She sighed heavily and pushed her wet bangs from her eyes. It was a hot spring day. It was unbearable. Summer was coming, she knew.

She sighed as she lowered herself down onto the cooler ground. She smiled as the cool stones cooled her down slightly. She closed her tired eyes and drifted off to sleep. She didn't sleep for long until she felt someone shaking her, calling out her name.

"Mama, wake up!" She heard her oldest daughter whine. Korra opened one of her blue eyes to see the expectant face of her daughter.

"Hey, what brings you guys here?" She asked, hoisting herself back into a sitting position. Ardea giggled slightly and pointed to the little picnic basket that her father was carrying.

"We wanted to have a picnic with you." Mako answered, kissing her on the lips while carrying Mizuki, who slept soundly in her father's arms.

"Sounds like fun! Korra agreed, getting up from her sitting position. She went over to Mako and kissed him.

"Korra, where are you going?" Tenzin asked behind her. Korra whirled around and saw Tenzin's purple face.

"I want to have a picnic with my family, don't worry, Tenzin, we'll be back by three!" She promised as she saw Tenzin relax.

"Alright, three o' clock, but no later," he told her. She nodded and went with Mako and her girls to the dock.

"Tenzin, you treat her like a little girl, she's a grown woman and has a family of her own." Pema said behind him. Tenzin sighed and nodded.

"I know, it's just, she's still the same seventeen year old girl in my eyes." Tenzin told her.

"I know, I still think of her like that too." Pema told him.

**XXXXXXXX**

Korra watched as Mako and Ardea played. She sat and nursed Mizuki who was now fully awake. Occasionally, Korra would look at her youngest daughter's face and smile at her. Her daughter though, always gave her looks as if she was crazy.

Once Mizuki was done nursing, Korra burped her and then placed her down on the blanket. She covered herself up as she watched Mizuki start to roll over and trying to sit up. She giggled softly and rolled over to see her mother.

"Oh, Mizuki, come here!" Korra said, picking her up. Mizuki started to kick, wanting to be placed on the blanket again, but Korra did not obey her daughter's command.

Korra kissed Mizuki as she frowned at her mother. Korra could hear that Mako and Ardea had stopped playing. Then she felt strong hands on her.

"Hey, Korra, how is everything going on here?" Mako asked, kissing her cheek.

"Same old, same old," Korra answered as she felt Ardea trying to get Mizuki.

"Mommy, I want to hold her!" She complained. Korra laughed and gave Mizuki over to Ardea who sat down and kissed her sister. "You and Daddy can go play now, I have Mizuki!" She told them.

Korra shook her head and kissed her daughter.

"As much as we trust you, Daddy and I don't feel comfortable leaving you two unattended." Korra told her.

"Your mother is right, what if something bad happens to you? Then Mommy and I won't be there to help you." Mako told her. Ardea nodded and rocked her sister.

Korra leaned on Mako and closed her eyes. She was sleepy and wanted sleep. And then, she drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long before she was awoken by yelling and other stuff. Korra looked around and saw Mako trying to wake her up.

"Korra, we got to go, Equalists!" Mako told her. She looked over and saw Ardea hunched over her sister protecting her.

"You will not take her!" Ardea screamed, throwing fire at them whenever she could. Korra got up quickly and bended some fire at one of the Equalists trying to get her daughters.

"Get away from them!" She shouted. Mako followed her lead and starting throwing punches at Equalists. Korra ran in-between the Equalists and her daughters and started to kick, punch, and bend. Whatever it took to protect them, she would.

"Just leave! Why do you even want to hurt others?" Korra yelled throwing some more punches. Soon, the Equalists retreated, leaving Korra and Mako tired.

Korra swallowed her fear and picked Ardea up and Mako picked up Mizuki.

"Come on, let's get back to Air Temple Island and tell Tenzin what happened." Mako told her. She nodded as she held back tears.

When they got to Air Temple Island, they were surprised to see Bolin and Asami with their kids already there.

"We were attacked." Bolin said bitterly.

"We were, too, Bo." Mako told him. Bolin and Asami made a surprised look.

"No way, that can't be!" Asami said, "oh Spirits, no!"

"What is going on?" Tenzin asked, coming up behind them. Korra put down Ardea and went up to him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"We were attacked, Tenzin, the Equalists are really back." Korra choked. She never felt so weak before. Tenzin looked stunned before he went back to his old composure.

"Then, we all know what this means." Tenzin said, stroking his beard.

"Actually, we don't, could you please fill us in?" Bolin asked, raising his hand.

"Since this is now in the deep end, and since now that we know that the Equalists want to attack in every way possible, you and the rest of you go to the South Pole, there you will be safe, and Korra, will stay here with me to stop this." Tenzin explained. "And you all leaving tonight, so be packed and ready." He finished.

"Does that mean Mommy is staying when we leave to the South Pole?" Ardea asked. Tenzin nodded and Ardea started to cry. "No, Mommy has to come with us! She needs to!"

"Ardea, its Mommy's duty," Mako told her. She frowned and went to her mother and held onto her leg.

"Please don't stay here, Mommy, come with us to the South Pole!" Ardea begged. Korra patted her head and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ardea, I have to stay, it is my duty to stay and bring balance to Republic City again." She told her. Ardea sobbed and held onto her leg even tighter.

**~~~~Time Skip Whooo~~~~**

Korra hoisted Ardea up onto Oogi. Everyone was on the Bison, except for Jinora, who was helping and Ikki who was also helping.

"Why do they get to stay?" Meelo asked.

"Because, your sisters are older and have more experience!" Tenzin told him.

"But you need a fartbender like me!" Meelo complained.

"Meelo, you are too young and that is final!" Tenzin told him. Meelo frowned and crossed his arms.

"Bye, Korra, I love you!" Mako told her.

"I love you, too." Korra told him back. Mako then leaned in to kiss her, which Korra happily agreed to. "Here, take this before it gets ruined in the war." Korra said, handing him a picture of their family.

"Hold onto it, don't let it get ruined." Korra told him, kissing his cheek.

"I promise it won't, and I love you."

"I love you, too, Mako, now goodbye!" She whispered.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Hat Trick, till we meet again."

**XXXXXXXX**

**That's right, it happens this way because I am cool like that! Just kidding I wish I was cool…I hoped you all liked it~~ Thanks for all of the reviews, those mean the world to me…**

**Oh, I came out with two new stories! One is called The Resistance, and the other is called I'm in the Band! The second one has nothing to do with the show on Disney channel, I promise! I actually forgot it was a TV show until I saw that is was, and I was very surprised, yeah that is how I am going to put it. **

**So, yes I will see you next time my readers until then! Plus I am very tired and I just want this over with…it's 12:00 okay, on a school night…I am going to be really cranky tomorrow :O **

**So if there are any grammar mistakes then I am sorry I am overly tired right now! So goodnight and I hope everyone has a good night!**

**Patty Loves Giraffes~**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own The Legend of Korra**

**XXXXXXXXX**

A little girl about the age of six jumped up in the air. Her curly brown hair bounced across her face as her eyes looked across the white space. This was where she grew up in, and this was the only place she knew, at least that is what she believes. Her older sister tells her that they once lived in a city that was big and beautiful, and their mother protected it.

The little girl didn't believe her older sister, even though she told her that it was real. She lived in this cold place with her uncle, aunt, her five cousins, her father, and her older sister. She lives in the small igloo of her grandparents. She was only seven and didn't know much about the world since she only lived in one place for her whole life. Along with everyone else, she lived with Meelo and Rohan, and their mother Pema. Meelo and Rohan were both air-benders and they made her 'fly' in the air a lot whenever she asked.

"Kiki, come on, dad has been calling you for an hour now." The six year old responded to her nickname and turned around to see her raven haired sister. She had her pale hand outstretched for her own mocha hand to grasp onto. Kiki frowned slightly and didn't take her sister's hand.

"What's wrong, Kiki?" Her sister asked as she lowered herself to be the same height of her younger sister.

"Sissy, it's not fair!" She said, irritated obviously. Her sister blinked her amber eyes with the little blue in them. She cocked her head, causing her raven locks to sway to the left.

"What isn't fair?" It was the tone of concern from her older sister, something that her sister only used for her.

"You look nicer than me," she answered. Her sister laughed and patted her head.

"Kiki, that's nonsense! You look like, mom, and mom was the most beautiful woman ever! She was just so pretty, and she really loved everyone she met, and people looked up to her." Her older sister told her. Her older sister then took her in a tight embrace. "Anyway, who cares about how we look? It's what's on the inside that counts."

"But, we look nothing alike." Kiki told her. Her sister laughed again.

"Please, we look alike, our noses are the same," she told her, as she grabbed ahold of her nose, "and our ears are too! And don't get me started on our eyebrows!" Her older sister smiled.

"Ardea, I love you." Kiki told her. Ardea smiled at her younger sister and broke apart from the tight embrace that they were in.

"I love you, too, Mizuki. Now, come on, let's go inside, daddy says that there will be another blizzard tonight, so it's best to get in now." Ardea told her. Mizuki nodded and grasped ahold of her older sister's hand. She moved closer to her older sister as a gust of cold air came by, blowing their hair into the wind.

"Are you cold?" Ardea asked. Mizuki nodded. Ardea smiled and gently put her arm around her. Her parka that once belonged to her mother when she was small was wrapped around her, but it seemed that it wasn't doing the job it was supposed to be doing.

"Ardea, can you use some of your firebending?" Mizuki asked. Ardea shook her head and looked at her sister.

"You know I can't do that unless I have adult supervision! And besides, we're almost home." Ardea told her. Mizuki nodded and looked at the igloo in front of her eyes. It was old, not like the newer igloos, but then again, their grandparents have been living here forever, so it was only so that it looked somewhat older.

Once they reached the door, Ardea pushed it open and they walked in. The warmth of the igloo ignited into Mizuki. She frowned at how hot she was and took off the old parka that had belonged to her mother.

Ardea smiled and did the same. Once she was finished taking off the parka that was also her mother's when she was around nine, Ardea took them both and placed them onto the rack of parkas.

"Dad, we're home!" Ardea called out. Their father peeked out of the bedroom that they all shared and smiled.

"Hey, girls." He greeted. Mizuki then ran up to him, her arms outstretched, wanting him to catch her. Her father smiled and put his arms out in front of him. Mizuki jumped into the air, smiling brightly. Her father then caught her. Her father kissed her and kept her up on his hip.

"Dad, do you know when she is coming back?" Ardea asked. Mizuki knew who they were talking about, her mother who was in this place called Republic City. Her father's face grew sad. It was a touchy subject since he didn't know exactly when their mother would return.

"No, I haven't heard from her since a month ago. From her letters, it seems like the war will be longer than she had ever expected." Her father told her. Ardea chewed on her bottom lip, and then went over to Mizuki and hugged her for a little.

"What does mommy look like?" Mizuki asked. She hadn't really seen any pictures of her mother, so she had no idea what she looked like, the only answer she got was that she looks a lot like her mother.

"You look a lot like her, Kiki." Ardea told her. Mizuki pouted. "And, you pout like her, too!" She added.

"I already know all of that! I knew that she exists and that she looks like me! But what I want to know is that who was she? And I want a picture of her, other than the usual 'she looks a lot like you!'" Kiki told them, wanting her father to put her down on the igloo's floor. Her father set her down gently and sighed.

"Alright, fine, if it is a picture of her that you want then I'll let you see one." Her father told her. He left the two sisters in the room to retrieve the picture. Mizuki's pout faded and she looked at her older sister.

"Does this mean I'll finally be able to actually see mommy?" Mizuki asked. Ardea looked at her and nodded. Though, it was not the smile that meant happiness, it was the smile of sadness and longing, something her sister had a lot on her face, especially whenever they were going to bed. Mizuki would also often see that her sister often whispered something to the Moon Goddess, Yue, asking her to bring back their mother.

"Yeah, it does." Ardea answered. It sounded as though she was holding back tears. Mizuki knew that she longed to see her mother again, and she wished that she was here. Ardea had often told Mizuki how loving and kind her mother is…but that's if you don't get on her bad side.

Their father returned after a while and looked at a picture. It was old and worn, but the people could still be seen from what Mizuki can see. Her father bent down to her height and gave her the picture.

"Now, be careful with this, Mizuki. This is very important to daddy, okay?" Her father asked. Mizuki nodded. Her father smiled at her and gave her the worn picture. Mizuki grabbed it gently and looked at it. It had four people in it, a man, a woman, and two small girls. One of the girls was in the arms of the lady, who was smiling broadly. The lady had short hair that was up to her shoulders with a loose fitting shirt and skirt on her. In her arms was the little baby. The baby looked at the camera and smiled at it. The man had one of his arms around the woman, and held her tightly, while the other one was on the other girl's shoulder. The little girl had her little arm on the baby that the woman was carrying and was smiling softly at the camera, while the man had the same soft smile on his face.

Mizuki pointed to the lady who was carrying the baby.

"Is that, mommy?" Mizuki asked. Her father nodded. "And, that's you, and that's Ardea, and the baby is me?" She asked. Ardea nodded. She gazed at the picture, looking at the woman especially.

"She loved you very much, Mizuki." Her father told her. "I remember the time when she tried playing with paper dolls with Ardea, and you were in the little play pen." Her father told her.

"Don't you remember that, Ardea?" He asked her. Ardea face twisted in sadness. Her eyes closed and she began to cry. She put her fist up to her face and tried to wipe away the tears with them.

"Big sister?" Mizuki called. Ardea grabbed for her sister and began to hug her.

"No matter what happens, I'll always protect you, okay, Mizuki? I did promise that to mom. I promised that I will always protect you no matter what!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Big sister; I didn't want to make you cry! I didn't know that mommy could have that effect on people. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to start crying." Mizuki told her. Ardea sobbed louder and pulled her sister tighter in her embrace.

"It's all right, Kiki, it's all right. I just miss her so much. And you, you are my baby sister, and I am the big sister. And I will always protect you, because it's my responsibility to protect my younger sibling." Ardea told her.

"I know, but you shouldn't take all of that responsibility, it's also my duty to make sure my big sister is okay. I just don't want you to cry anymore. Okay, Big Sister?" Mizuki pleaded.

"All right, Kiki, no more tears. " Ardea promised. Mizuki watched as her father came to them, he lowered himself to their height, and then hugged them both.

"All right, how about you two wash up for dinner, okay? And then we'll talk about this more when we go to bed, okay? Is that okay to my two very special girls?" Their father asked. Both girls nodded and hurried off to wash off.

Their father stood there. Before she left, Mizuki gave him back the picture of their family. He looked down at the old photograph and traced his finger on the features of his wife. He smiled at her, the same smile that he was too accustomed to now. He remember her as a seventeen year old, still as hot headed as ever and especially head strong. It's been years since he last looked at his wife's blue eyes, and kissed her lovingly as they watched at that time, Ardea play on the floor with her paper dolls, her mother's paper doll beating up Tahno's doll. Mizuki would be on his lap, and Korra, his wonderful wife would be cheering Ardea on.

It seemed so very distant, as though it never happened. But, his daughters were proof that it had happened, they were proof that he is married to Avatar Korra, and he was once a professional pro-bender, and that his name is Mako.

"Big sister, wait up!" Mizuki called. She was hauling the bucket of water that they used to wash their hands. Ardea promised to just heat it up a little so their hands won't be as cold. Ardea slowed down and looked at her sister and smiled. Ardea then ran back to her and helped her carry the bucket. Ardea looked at her and smiled. Mizuki smiled back at her and walked slowly with her sister, making sure that the bucket didn't spill on the snow.

They continued to walk over to the igloo as Meelo and Rohan came out. They were both just playing around with their air-bending.

"Meelo, Rohan, help us out here will ya?" Ardea called. Meelo and Rohan both stopped what they were doing and looked at Ardea, their eyes widening.

"Fine, but you have to each give us a kiss then, Ardea." They teased. Ardea rolled her eyes and looked at Mizuki.

"Looks like we are hauling this water back, Kiki," Ardea told her.

"Wait, we'll change the deal, Kiki has to kiss us!" Rohan told them.

"No way! She's only seven! She is too young to be kissing guys, so, we'll just take this water and leave you two to whatever you do all day." Ardea told them.

"Our father has told us to make sure we practice air-bending every day. At least, that was what he said the last letter he gave us." Meelo told her.

"Really? How long ago was this letter? Did they say anything about our mother?" Ardea asked. Mizuki, who was long lost in the conversation, began to look out into the sparkling sea. It was so sparkly, and welcoming. She looked at her sister and the boys. They were both lost in the conversation that they were having. So, Mizuki set the bucket down since her sister had set it down a while ago and snuck off to the sparkling ocean.

The snow crunched under her feet and she ran to it. Her short little legs carried her to the ocean, it was something she loved the most living here in the South Pole, was that you could look at the ocean for as long as you wanted to.

When she reached the ocean, at first she just looked at it. It was calm and looked very nice and blue. Mizuki then took her fur boots off and sat down at the edge of the ice and placed her feet in. It was cold, very cold. But, that was because the blizzard will be here by nightfall. It was nearing sunset already, but when she looked back over to where her sister was, she was still talking to them. Mizuki then took her mittens off of her hands and placed them in the water.

She giggled at the coldness in her hands and looked over to her sister. She was still talking to them. So, then Mizuki then placed her whole body in the water. The shock of the cold water came shortly, and then the realization that she never learned to swim. She started to thrash around for help, calling for her sister.

"BIG SISTER, BIG SISTER!" She screamed. Her sister looked over to her; her face went from enjoying a pleasant talk to worry.

"MIZUKI!" She screamed. Mizuki could see her sister running over to her, her legs going as fast as they could. Water got in her mouth and it didn't taste as nice as she wanted it to. Water got in her ears, blocking out the sounds, and then her head went under. Mizuki kept kicking and moving her arms around her. She kept turning the water around her, something that Gran-gran had taught her. Her short little arms kept moving around her, making some sort of tornado or something, and then something happened, something miraculous happened, something that Mizuki couldn't even explain. She went straight to the top, her head breaking the surface, the water turning from under her, keeping her up. She was doing it, she was _water-bending._

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hey everyone! It's me again, and I am NOT dead! Don't worry, I was just super busy, I had to do high school stuff (that's right, I'm going to the big leagues next year! XD) and I had to audition for the high school of my dreams, and don't worry, I got in for band! So, my computer is still not fixed, I am using my mother's at the moment.**

**So that stuff is going on, this chapter really required A LOT of Vocaloid. (I listen to the Kagamine's a lot, one is because Rin is my favorite Vocaloid, and two I love Len and Rin together, psh, they don't have a set relationship!) So, this took place in the future, meaning I did a little classy time skip. Everyone is old now, Mizuki is no longer five months old, and Ardea is no longer three…or four, I think she was four when Kiki was born. Now, if you see any sevens or tens, then I'm sorry, that was the age I was thinking of, but then I did my math wrong, so Mizuki is supposed to be six and Ardea is supposed to be…ten…so I was right in that department…oh wait, if Ardea was three when Kiki was born then she would be nine now…okay! Got that cleared up.**

**Anyway, I won't be updating frequently because I still need to do high school stuff so I can have everything good when I do go to high school next school year, so not much of me.**

**Another thing, I am looking for a new cover for this story, so if anyone is an artist, then please send you're drawing to my Deviantart, it is KidXSymmetryForever, and it is really about me fuming about my brother and getting stuff off of my chest about school. So, I am looking for a new cover, so send them in. **

**Another note, some of you are asking if Ardea is a bender, hopefully this chapter cleared everything up, but if it didn't then, yes she is a bender, she is a fire-bender like her daddy. Next chapter will be on Korra and how she is in Republic City, and it is not coming soon! All right, that's it for now! Bye~**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own The Legend of Korra if I did then the next season would be out and I would be able to see my cute little Bolin :)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Kiki!" Ardea screamed as her sister shot straight into the air. Water was turning from under her small body, though; Mizuki had no way in controlling it. It was clumsy and shaky, and soon it just broke apart, causing Mizuki to go into the water again.

Ardea screamed, her little sister was drowning, actually drowning. She took off her parka and boots and dove into the water since she learned how to swim by Katara before she died. Ardea opened her eyes under the water and began to look for her little sister. She saw her a few moments later, her sister sinking lifelessly in the water.

Ardea swam to her, swimming harder and harder, never giving up until she caught her little sister. Ardea pushed herself farther and farther, knowing at some point she would have to go up for air, but she couldn't stop now, knowing that her little sister was drowning.

Ardea finally got her Mizuki and picked her up. Ardea held her tightly and began to swim back up with her free hand. Her legs kicked and her arm went up and down. The cold water was still numbing her body, but she couldn't stop now. Finally, one minute of kicking and pushing, Ardea broke the surface. She gobbled up as much air as possible, occasionally choking on it.

Meelo and Rohan were there to help her and Mizuki up. Ardea was shivering and so was Mizuki. They were both cold. A couple of times, Mizuki would cough up some water and sound like she was choking. Ardea patted her back and made sure she was breathing at all cost. Rohan went to go get her father. She knew she was never going to hear the end of it, and plus, he will probably tell mom.

Ardea sighed and looked at her sister. Her brown curls were watered down and now looking shiny, she was wrapped up in Ardea's parka to make her stop her shivering, and her lips were blue and chattering. Ardea frowned. All of this was her fault. If only she was paying attention more to her, then none of this would have ever happened. Though, then again, if this didn't happen then Mizuki would probably not of unlocked her bending.

Meelo looked down at Ardea and smiled.

"On the bright side, she unlocked her bending!" He told her. Ardea glared at him. She didn't need this from him, nor did she care that her sister was a bender…okay, she did a little, but, she just wanted to know if her little sister was okay.

Rohan returned with her father after a while. The look on her father's face was horrifying to see. It wasn't that it was twisted up in anger, no, instead it was worry, sadness, but, most of the expression was worry. Ardea had seen it before, when they were leaving Republic City and their mother had to stay behind. He was so sad, and worried for her, and he wouldn't speak for days until he got her first letter. It was something that Ardea never wanted to see again.

"Dad, it was my entire fault! I should have been watching her, but Meelo started talking about how he got a letter from Grandpa Tenzin, and I wanted to know if he heard anything about mom!" Ardea told him. Her father put his hand up and shook his head.

"I don't want to hear whose fault it is, all I want to know now is that everyone is okay." He told her. Ardea looked at him and bit her lower lip.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about Kiki." She told him. Her father pursed his lips and looked down at Mizuki. He automatically picked her up and started to heat her up a little at a time, so that he wouldn't burn her.

"Come, Ardea, we have to go back to the igloo. And, as for you two, your mother will be worried sick if you're not back in time for supper." He told them. The two older boys nodded and scurried off to go home.

"Tell us how Mizuki is when you get the chance, okay, Ardea?" Rohan called.

"Yeah, okay." She answered back. Ardea and her father then began to walk back to the igloo, with Mizuki all bundled up in a now damp parka.

**XXXXXXXX**

"_Mizuki, look at mommy!" The call sounded distant to Mizuki, but she could defiantly hear it. It sounded low and very soothing, something Mizuki liked._

"_Come now, sweetie, look at mommy!" The voice said again. Mizuki turned around and saw the same woman from the picture. Her hair was down and flowing all around her and she was looking at a baby who was giggling. She knew who the baby was; of course she did it was her, way back then._

_Was it possible to remember something like this? Was it possible to remember something when you were this young? Most kids couldn't even remember what they had for dinner just the night before. It was strange to Mizuki to see something from this long ago, and only now remembering it._

"_Korra, I'm home!" A man said. She knew this voice, she knew it, it was her father's voice. Mizuki pressed her lips together and looked at it some more._

"_Oh, Mako, I was wondering when you would be returning! Look what Mizuki can do!" She told him. "Come on, Kiki; show daddy what you can do!" _

_Baby Mizuki began to roll around on the bed covering. Her high pitched giggling echoed throughout the room._

"_That's daddy's little girl!" Her father told her. He walked over to her and picked her up. He then kissed her plump cheek and began to smile again._

"_I taught her how to do that!" A little voice from the doorway called. It was four years old Ardea all dressed for bed, rubbing her left eye. In her hand was a little fire ferret that she treasured so much since it was from her uncle who tried his best to find one, and he did. Her parents turned around to face the sleepy toddler._

"_Ardea, you should be in bed." Her mother told her softly._

"_I know, but with all of the giggling, it was hard to get to sleep! And plus, I missed having Kiki right next door to me!" Ardea told them. _

"_All right then, why don't you get back to bed, and I'll put Mizuki right next to your bed. She has been sleeping all through the night now, so she should be fine." Mother told her. Ardea nodded. So, it was a happy memory? It was a memory on sharing a room with her older sister._

_The next memory was quite confusing, since she didn't know what was going on. In the next memory, Baby Mizuki was in a little play-pen sort of thing, watching her mother and sister playing with some paper dolls. It was something about pro-bending, a sport Mizuki had never even heard of before. Baby her looked at her mother and sister and giggled a little. Mizuki laughed with her baby self, since it was funny watching her mother beat up someone she didn't know with goofy looking hair._

_And then, soon, they both passed out on the floor, their snores were loud and they were obviously dreaming about something good. After a few more hours of just lying there, her baby self began to feel slightly drowsy. Her baby self shut her eyes for a moment, only to be interrupted by a voice calling for her mother over and over again. The voice then reached the room she was in and it turned out to be her father. He smiled at her and waved his hand at her. Her baby self saw as he picked up Ardea from the floor and gently placed her in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin._

_Her father then kissed her on the forehead, and then came to get her. Baby Mizuki was then lifted up from the play-pen and placed in the cradle in which she belonged in. Her baby self was giggling happily, like nothing ever bad has ever happened in life. Then, Mizuki saw her father pick up her mother bridal style from the floor and carry her into the bedroom._

_They whispered something to each other, but Mizuki could not hear them. Though, she did feel a lot of love radiating from the both of them. It was as if they were destined to be together since they were born. It was love, just so much of it._

_And then, the last memory, but it wasn't a memory at all, more like a nightmare. The smell of smoke entered Mizuki's nose. Thick black smoke followed the smoke, leaving Mizuki almost blind. Mizuki coughed and began to walk around the apartment. Tables and chairs were knocked over, and books caught on fire by the crimson flames. It was horrifying. Mizuki entered a room that could have been nicer without all of the crimson flame that was coming into it._

_She realized she was in her parents' room. What gave it away that it was indeed her parents' room was that pictures of her parents together littered the floor, and pictures of Mizuki and Ardea. Broken glass was with the pictures, and the table on which they were on was overturned. Mizuki coughed again. She looked around the room again, but it was deserted, no one was in sight. She walked out of the room the best she could and went across the hall. The room's wall was in pinks and yellows, but it was hard to make it out because of all of the smoke. Mizuki looked on the floor and saw little paper dolls on the floor, and every last single one of them were on fire._

_Mizuki walked out of the bedroom and into the one next to it. It was of blue, and a crib was in the middle of it and it was overturned as well. It was also on fire like everything else. But, unlike all of the rest of the rooms, this one was not empty. Instead it had two people in it. A man with dark eyes, and a woman with a high pony-tail, it seemed like the woman and the man were fighting over something…or someone._

"_Tell me where they are, Avatar, and I'll leave you alone." The man said. He had a snake like voice that was dark and full of venom._

"_Never, I could never tell you where they are, and why would you even want them? They are only children!" The woman, who was the Avatar, told him._

"_For my own reasons, they are children of you, I think that is a reasonable answer." He told her. The woman twisted her face like she was mad, and she was very, very, very mad at this particular person._

"_You make me sick! They haven't done anything wrong to you! The youngest one especially! She probably doesn't even know you are! And yet, you insist on capturing her?" The woman coughed. It was a cough from the fire, a very hoarse like cough._

"_They are strong, and powerful. If I can have them, then I can take over the world! I already have one strong earth-bender and one strong air-bender. One was prancing through the snow, the earth-bender of course, and the other one was fighting alongside of you, Avatar Korra." He told her._

"_No, not Jinora!" The woman screamed._

"_Oh, is that her name? I didn't even know. She is one of the most powerful air-benders ever, and for the boy…well, he is certainly a close call, but he'll do since he is the first child of an earth-bending family…well, almost, for their mother is a wealthy non-bender, but the last name of Sato." The man told her._

"_No, not Akatsuki! You monster! He is still young! Still learning the basics of earth-bending! If you really want a powerful bender, then why don't you just take me instead of all of these children?" She screamed._

"_That's too cliché, Avatar. Plus, everyone would get suspicious. So, just taking kids from the most powerful families seemed to help. It is not my fault that your family came in the top three." He told her._

"_But, Mizuki, she's a non-bender. From what Mako's been writing to me she's a non-bender, so you're still missing a water-bender!" She yelled._

"_On the contrary, Avatar, my sightings have told me that your daughter, Mizuki, was it? Is indeed a bender…a water-bender." He told her._

"_If your sightings told you that my youngest daughter is a bender, then why can't you pinpoint them on your own?" She asked. She was so full of hatred at this man, that she couldn't even stand it. She hated him and wished him to be gone._

"_Because, my powers don't work that way, Avatar, I thought you knew that!" He whispered. Her mother screamed._

**XXXXXXXX**

Mizuki shot up from where she was laying and looked around. She was in the igloo, safe from the man. But, her mother wasn't at all safe. Her father was next to her and so was her sister Ardea.

"Mizuki, what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"Mommy," she answered. "She's in danger, along with Akatsuki and Jinora."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Someone queue some music please! Okay, this is coming live from my brother's computer! Hopefully something's have cleared up…NOT! But, I hope the little bit with Korra made people happy even though it was depressing. I know, fast update, but I got on my brother's computer and he said that I could go on! –Does the happy dance-**

**Anyway, for the people who didn't read the last chapter because they thought it was the authors note…read it! Because after reading that it will make a whole lot more sense! And guys, 51 reviews?! Jeez, I didn't even think I would make it up to ten! Alright, so let's double that 51…only if we can though!**

**So, who's excited for season two? Because I am! Ugh, I want it to come out already! And I am still looking for a new cover! Please find me on Deviantart and or my Tumblr. For Deviantart, I am KidXSymmetry forever, and for Tumblr I am MoonSunLove. I am classy with names! But, try my Deviantart because I don't check my Tumblr a lot…only on rare occasions…but, I do check it, and for this, I will be checking every day! And, of course I will credit you! I mean, that's rude if I didn't!**

**So, I'll see you next time, my lovelies! Bye~ **


End file.
